Secret Agent, Heero Yuy: Till Death Do Us Part
by Tracey
Summary: James Bond meets Yuy, Heero Yuy
1. Part One

007, Secret Agent, Heero Yuy — Till Death Do Us Part  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or James Bond stuff…or 007 or 'Q' or…you get the   
pic…oh! Yes, I don't own Sandy, just Hermione.  
  
AN: This is has ALL characters in it!! I know so far only Hermione and Sandy are   
there, but I promise they all will show up, and I have a feeling you'll hate who I   
made the bad guy! V.V  
  
Part One  
  
The man walked out of the house, grabbing his keys, and opened the door. His   
wife was already in the car. Chuckling to himself, he stepped lightly off the stone   
step and proceeded to the car.  
As soon as he was a couple hundred feet away, the car burst into flames, blowing   
it up.  
"NO!" He yelled, running forward. He couldn't save his wife; she had died at the   
blast. He saw a burning note on the ground. Bending to read it, he saw:  
  
"Heero Yuy…I guess I got your wife instead. Oh well. Till death you us part,   
huh? See you in hell."  
  
Screaming in rage, he crumbled the paper. Letting the flames lick his hand.   
'Till death do us part, my love,' he thought, and walked away from the car.  
  
::Few years later, England::  
  
Heero Yuy walked into the building unnoticed. That was his job anyway. He   
walked to the elevator and pressed his ID badge to a scanner, then placed his hand   
on the palm reader.  
'Top security,' he noted, nodding slightly.   
The doors opened and he pressed the 'level 2 basement' button. The doors opened   
again once he reached the bottom, and he walked up to a man.   
The man turned, his long braid flinging this way and that, his violet eyes   
observing everything around him. He saw Heero and smiled.  
"Hey, Buddy—007," he said. "I've got something you'll like…"  
"Really? Intrigue me," Heero stated, somewhat amused. "Please, D, before I go on   
my next case…"  
"Listen, come look at this," D said, waving Heero over to where the open hanger   
was. They passed a man fiddling with a pen. Placing it down, Heero went over and   
examined it.  
"007, I wouldn't touch that if I were you," D smiled, watching from afar.   
"Why?" Heero asked, and from where the ink was suppose to come out, a laser   
beam shot and spilt the wall across from him in two. "Oh." He set it down gingerly   
and stepped away.  
They walked past a dummy being catapulted out of a car seat and land on its head.   
The man their shook his head in dismay and continued writing.  
D was talking to someone wearing a white lab coat. Soon, he nodded and handed   
him a little key chain.  
D motioned Heero over, and plopped a set of car keys and remote pad in his   
hands.   
"This is a control system that allows you to control the car when you aren't even   
in it," D stated, watching Heero amusedly look at the device. (AN: I think that's   
from 'The World is not Enough')  
Soon, a car came rolling around the corner, lab workers jumping out of its way.   
The car rolled to a stop inches from D. He looked up, grinning broadly.  
"Great job," he answered, slapping Heero heartily on the back.  
Heero glared over a him, and D backed off.  
Heero glanced over his shoulder before slipping in.  
"Good day, Mr. Yuy," a female voice purred from the inside of the car.  
Heero looked up at D questioningly, and D grinned sheepishly, "I thought you   
would respond better to the sound of a female voice, 007."  
Heero smiled a bit and nodded. He started the engine up and glanced around the   
sleek black BMW interior.   
D licked his lips nervously, "Yuy, do you think you can handle this case?"  
Heero looked up at D. "You never use my name, it's always 007. I can handle."  
"Heero, listen. I'm your best friend. I want you to be careful. This Peacecraft, he's   
known to kill without reason…you have got to be on your guard."  
"Duo, I can do this. Don't worry, friend," Heero said, gunning the engine. "I can   
handle Millardo Peacecraft."  
"I sure hope so, buddy," Duo said as Heero drove out of the hanger. "You're the   
best secret agent the British Intelligence has ever had…licensed to kill…just don't   
die on me."  
"Do you think he can do it?" a voice from behind him asked. Another man,   
dressed the same as Heero asked. He had long, spiky bangs over one eye and was   
leaning on a near-by table. His business suit was crisp and clean.  
"I think so. We must trust him, but what about the other Peacecraft? The   
woman?" another one beside him asked. This one wore a gray suit and his black   
hair was sleeked back in a tight pony-tail.  
"WuFei…Trowa…" Duo sighed. "I have faith in 007. I want you two to watch   
him though. Barton, you know you're 008 and WuFei's 009. Make sure he doesn't   
get into trouble, but only if I call you. HQ said they have some cases for you…"  
Trowa and WuFei left, and Duo watched in vain as one by one his friends left.   
'Just Quatre left…I wonder where he is…' Duo thought, lost in his thoughts.  
  
*  
  
Quatre shifted his position as guard. Millardo has entrusted him with guarding   
their most valuable item: his little sister, Relena.   
The two other guards, Hermione Granger and Sandy Smith, were yawning tiredly   
and playing their eighth game of poker.  
"Ha, I won again!" Hermione cried out, smiling.   
"How did that happen?" asked a bewildered Sandy, who scratched her head.  
Quatre sighed and snapped, "would you two be quiet? Miss Relena will wake up   
if you don't!"  
Hermione and Sandy rolled their eyes and muttered, "sorry," before Sandy re-  
shuffled the deck.  
"No need, Quatre," a voice from the doorway said cheerfully. "I was already up   
for a while now."  
"Miss Relena!" there was a scratch and Hermione and Sandy were now on their   
feet, their guns in their hands, ready for any mission.  
"It's all right, and my name is Relena, so call me that, please," Relena smiled,   
dressed in her usual jeans and long-sleeved indigo shirt.   
"Miss…" Quatre nodded, and smiled. "Relena."  
"I'm going for a jog, okay? Stay here…I won't stray off the grounds, okay?"  
They nodded uncertainly, but did as she told. Relena walked away from her room,   
smiling.  
'My day is starting off well! I can finally leave this place!' She thought, silently   
cursing her brother. 'Millardo, you made me a prisoner in your own home…what   
is your plan for me?'  
  
*  
  
Heero rode his BMW to the Italian islands. There, he would find him.   
"Millardo," he said the name with venom. The man who killed his wife…the one   
who destroyed his love and joy…  
He let his anger out in a sigh and looked over the information Duo gave him.  
  
'Millardo Peacecraft is very cunning. He is using his own sister for a project she   
doesn't know about. Our sources tell us he is altering his DNA so that it becomes a   
poison and that only him and his sister will live as their blood is the only antidote.   
Your mission is to find Relena Peacecraft and bring her back to England so we can   
use her blood to make an antidote for everyone before Millardo sells his poison on   
the black market. Good luck, Yuy.'  
  
Heero sighed and flipped the page. It consisted of many photos of Relena and   
Millardo and Relena's bodyguards.  
"So…those are the ones I'm to stop," Heero said, grimacing. "Let the games   
begin."  
He then drove his BMW onto the lonely road and speed faster. He saw a jogger   
wearing a hood, covering their face. A puddle of left-over rain was beside them as   
Heero went by.   
The figure got drenched and Heero made no notion to stop. He didn't glance back.   
If he did, he would've stopped.   
  
*  
  
Relena got back to her mansion soaked.   
"Damn that driver," she cursed under her breath. "Drenching me in the puddle!   
Now I smell like a pig!"  
She sighed and pulled off her sweater, flinging it aside. She stepped into the   
bathroom, peeling off the rest of her wet clothes.   
Once she was in, she felt calm and peaceful again, but at the sound of a quiet   
click, she immediately shut the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. She   
cautiously stepped out of the bathroom, but heard nothing more so she sat down on   
her bathroom stool and began brushing her hair.   
Humming a no-name tune, she let the water drip out of her honey hair. She then   
knotted the towel, which wasn't very long around her, and stepped out of her   
bathroom into the bedroom.   
She was met with the cock of a gun pointed at her face.  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate? Flames are welcome!! (Hopefully, I'll get none though!)  



	2. Part Two

007, Secret Agent, Heero Yuy — Till Death Do Us Part, Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: don't own 'em unfortunately.  
  
AN: Okay, okay, I know you're all bitching at me because I made Millardo the   
bad guy, and same with sweet, innocent Quatre. But don't worry, they have two   
other partners in crime, oh yes, they do. They will be introduced further on…I   
hope you like them all, and all the roles I gave them. Okay, more to the story!  
  
Relena drew in a breath as she saw the sunlight glitter off the dark, smooth angle   
of the tip.  
Heero looked over the woman and realized she was Relena Peacecraft. But his   
eyes widened as he saw what she was wearing. Practically nothing, except the   
small, tight white towel wrapped around her body, intensifying her body form.  
He averted his eyes to her face, but that didn't help. Being a few feet away, more   
really an arm's length, he could see the fear and confusion written all over her.   
"W-Who are you?" Relena managed to gasp out. "What happened to my guards?"  
"The name? Yuy, Heero Yuy," Heero replied, looking back at the door, a smirk   
on his face. "Your guards are temporally out of business."  
"What did you do to them? Why do you want to talk to me?" Relena demanded,   
shaking slightly. She grasped her towel a little tighter, and Heero noticed this.   
"I'm not here to kill you," he said softly, soothing her nerves. "I've come to take   
you with me to England."  
"Why?" Relena asked, watching him walk around her room, check the phone for   
bugs, and hidden cameras. Finding none, he stood in front of her, and smiled   
slightly.   
"Excuse me for this," he said, then picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder.   
"HEY!" Relena cried, caught off guard. "You could at least let me get some   
clothes on!"  
"Sorry, this is all rather sudden, my dear," Heero answered smoothly, kicking   
open her balcony windows, and looking over the edge. He saw his car parked   
their, and then grasped Relena tighter.   
"What…why are we on my balcony? Heero?" Relena asked, looking around   
backwards. "Please don't—NO! WE ARE NOT"—she was cut off when he   
jumped off the balcony and landed in the car.   
Relena screamed, of course.   
  
*  
  
Quatre heard the scream. He jumped up out of his chair, and fled out the security   
room. The guards who went after the intruder hadn't come back. Sandy and   
Hermione ran after him, skidding to a halt in front of Relena's room.   
"Oh, shit…" Quatre breathed. There, Sally, Dorothy and Hilde were tied up,   
gagged.  
"He's good," Hermione concluded, undoing Sally's ropes.   
"Damn right!" She said, once they were off.   
"What happened?" Sandy asked, looking around aghast.   
"He snuck up on us, kicked our guns away, took them and said, 'sorry, dolls, I   
have a mission', and then knocked us out!" Dorothy spat bitterly.   
"Ouch," Quatre answered.   
Hilde snorted and said, "Millardo's not going to like this…"  
  
*  
  
"Hello? Maxwell speaking," Duo said, picking up his ball-point pen, and twirled   
it around his fingers.   
"D? Yuy here, " a crackled voice said.   
"007, where are you? You were suppose to contact us when you got to Italy!"   
Duo snapped, dropping the pen. Trowa and WuFei ran into the room, picking up   
and extension each.   
"I'm along the God-damned highway, Duo!" Heero yelled. "I'm being chased by   
some guards of Relena's to bring her back! The chicken is in the coop, idiot!"  
"Chicken?" Duo asked, confused, then cried out, "oh! OH YEAH! Okay, 008,   
009, you heard him. Go and help him."  
He turned back to the phone and said, "hide out in France, okay? They'll meet   
you there, 007."  
"Thanks, Duo…wish us luck," Heero replied and the transmission was over.  
Trowa and WuFei were out of the room as fast they could. They were off to   
France.  
  
*  
  
Heero woke up the next morning, feeling something warm on his stomach.   
Opening his eyes, he saw Relena had he arm draped over him. The last night and   
day came rushing back at him…  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Heero ended the phone message quickly and watched out for the two helicopters   
that were following the car. He spied a turn-off and peeled around a sharp corner,   
Relena screaming again.   
"Shut up, they'll hear you!" He hissed, covering her mouth with his hand. He then   
drove the car into the bushes and they sat still as they passed overhead.   
Once they were gone, they sat still for another hour.  
Finally, Heero turned on the engine again and said simply, "come on, let's go. We   
need to get to Paris."  
They then drove away with no other interruptions.   
  
They got to Paris later that night, and Heero checked into the hotel room. Leading   
Relena up their in his extra dress shirt and pants, he offered her some money to   
buy something else.   
"You can't wear my stuff forever," he stated.   
"Fine…come on," she argued, and they shopped for an hour, then had dinner in a   
fancy restaurant.   
They came back later that night and noticed there was only one bed.  
Heero heard Relena sigh, and he answered while unbuttoning his shirt, "don't   
worry, I'm not going to try anything during the night, Ms. Peacecraft."  
She then nodded and changed into her PJ's she bought.   
They then climbed into the bed, staying as far away as possible, each for their   
own reasons.   
'He's so rude! Kidnapping me from my own home, and in my towel no less!   
Grr…when Millardo finds out, he's dead,' Relena thought, cringing.   
'I can't believe her! What a spoiled little brat! Why do I have to bring her back to   
England?' Heero wondered, grimacing.   
They both turned over, staring up at the ceiling.   
'But he was nice enough to buy me new clothes.'  
'But she was nice enough to thank me for the clothes and dinner…'  
They fell asleep, both pondering over the hate/like relationship that was going on   
that day…  
  
::end flashback::  
  
Heero pulled on his pants and buttoned up his shirt, glancing back at a still   
sleeping Relena.   
She opened her eyes a crack and groaned.   
"The sun…too bright," she moaned, covering her eyes with a lazy hand.  
"Come on, we need to go now," Heero said, pulling her up, then dropping her, his   
eyes wide.  
"Perv!" She hissed, wrapping the bedsheets tighter around her.   
"I didn't know you don't wear a top to sleep!" Heero protested, glaring at her.   
"You could tell me beforehand!"   
"Excuse me, but you're my kidnapper, I shouldn't have to tell you anything, Mr.   
Yuy!" Relena snapped.   
"You're such a spoiled brat! I should kill you but England wants to talk to you!"   
Heero shouted.  
"You're a rude pervert!"  
"You're a primp!"  
"You can't drive!"  
"You have too many guards!"  
"They are my friends!"  
"They are your protection from people like me!"  
"Yes, people who want to kidnap me!"  
"Use you for information!"  
"Kidnap!"  
"Information!"  
"Kidnap!"  
"Information!"  
They were in a glaring match when Relena sighed.   
"Fine…whatever…at least you're cute when you yell," she answered, then   
pointed at something hanging on a chair behind him.  
"Can you pass me my top, please?"  
Grunting, Heero tossed it to her and turned around.  
"I'm done, let's go," her voice answered and they walked out of the room.   
Climbing into Heero's BMW, they reached the Eiffel Tower in no time, despite   
the traffic.   
They went in and headed for the elevator, Heero flashing an ID card at the booth,   
granting them in.   
Once in the elevator, Relena gasped at the view.  
"So beautiful," she breathed in awe.   
"Yeah," Heero said, a trace of sadness in his voice. Relena looked over at him,   
and saw a flash of gold in the early morning light.   
"Are you married?" she asked innocently, pointing to the band.  
"I was," Heero said bluntly. "She was murdered by your brother."  
'Ouch,' Relena thought, a pain in her heart. 'That hit the spot.'  
"I'm sorry," she swallowed, and said nothing more.   
'So, she's knows when to shut up,' Heero noted, and they stepped out of the   
elevator, reaching the diner at the top.  
"Yuy, over here," someone called from a booth, waving him over. Gripping   
Relena's arm, h weaved through the crowd, about to reach the table when he felt a   
gun tip at his back.  
"Not a move, or I'll shoot here, even in this place, Heero Yuy."   



	3. Part Three

007, Secret Agent, Heero Yuy — Till Death Do Us Part, Part Three  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: I hope you like this one, and I'm trying to make them longer for all of you to   
enjoy more! ^_^  
  
  
Heero tensed but didn't move. The figure behind him jabbed the gun against his back and hissed, "hurry—to the table."  
Heero did as told, putting on a fake smile all the way, nodding and saying "hello" to everyone he passed.   
"Sit," the voice continued. He sat in the booth next to Trowa and WuFei, who were staring at the person. They then pushed   
Relena down next to Heero, and slid in across from him.  
Three people showed up. A girl with short, brown-copper hair and brown eyes, another girl with long sandy-coloured hair   
and brown-green eyes, and a young man with blond hair and blue-green eyes. The sandy-coloured hair girl held the gun and   
placed it under the table.   
"May I get you something to drink?" a waiter asked, smiling as he handed out the   
menus, all written in French.   
"Martini, shaken, not stirred," Heero answered, nodding.   
"Dubonnet on the rocks," Relena said.  
"Gin and tonic, with a twist of lemon." WuFei answered, snorting at the three new-comers.  
"Same, but with a twist of lime," Trowa answered, clicking the safety off his gun.  
"I'll have a Bloody Mary," the sandy-hair coloured girl declared, snapping the menu shut.  
"Chante," the brown haired girl smiled.   
"White wine," the blond haired man declared.   
As soon as the waiter left, approving their choose in drinks, Heero leaned back and smiled, "so who are you?"  
"They're my guards, Mr. Yuy," Relena stated, giving him a side-glance.   
"So, you're Ms. Peacecraft's friends," Heero replied, looking at Trowa. "You can put that away, Barton."  
"Heero Yuy, secret agent, my guess is," the blond man answered. "I'm here to bring Miss Relena back."  
"Quatre, I thought we got past the 'miss' part," Relena snapped, her drink arriving. She took a sip and continued, "and I   
really don't want to go back."  
"Miss," the brown haired girl began, then sighed, "Relena, you have to go back…your brother gave us strict orders to make   
sure no one took you, and they have."  
"Do you know what your brother does, Ms. Peacecraft?" WuFei taunted, and Heero sent him a glare.  
"We don't need to tell her." He stated simply, sipping his martini. "What are your name? If we need to talk, it should be at   
least on a name basis, shouldn't it?"  
"Sandy Smith, First-Class Detective for the United States of America FBI," Sandy declared, flashing her badge.  
"Hermione Granger," the other girl answered, flashing her badge too. "First-Class too."  
"Quatre Winner," the young man answered them all, showing his badge. "Under-cover detective, second-class FBI level."  
"Second level?" WuFei snickered.   
"Hey, you have to start somewhere," Heero replied.   
There was a silence that was broken by Relena's fuming voice.  
"You mean to tell me that you three are under-cover agents working for the FBI?" She cried out, "And my brother knows   
nothing of this?!"  
The three exchanged a glance and then looked back at Relena.  
"Do you know what your brother does for a living, Relena?" Quatre asked gently.   
"No…" Relena admitted. "Should I?"  
"He's a Mafia Boss who deals with big-shot people in the Black Market. He deals drugs out of the country by smuggling   
them through you. He's currently working on a poison which when injected into a human will kill them in a matter of hours   
if the antidote isn't given immediately. The only two people in the whole world right now who have the antidote is your   
brother," Hermione trailed off.  
"And you," Heero finished, also gulping down the last of his drink.  
Relena was in shock. She didn't say anything or move. She sat their rigid. She then began to go limp, and the last thing she   
heard was Trowa calling out, "catch her! She's passing out!" before darkness overcame her.  
  
*  
  
"What are we going to do?" Quatre asked in a hushed whisper to Sandy and Hermione. "When Millardo and the other two   
find out we're not back or checking up on them anymore he'll come after us."  
"I'm glad we gave him alias names, though," Sandy answered.  
Trowa, WuFei, and Heero were on the other side of the door, listening in to their "privet" conversation. They were all in the   
hotel room, but the other three were in their adjoining room. The door was closed, shielding them from prying eyes, but   
not ears.  
"Yeah…now what? Do you think those Secret Agents will need our help to get Relena out of the country? She'll need   
protection until her brother is dead…same with the Bosses." Hermione whispered. A chair was scraped across the room and   
someone was heard to plop on the bed.  
"Those two…are they worse than Millardo?" Quatre asked worriedly.   
"Perhaps…we never met them, did we? Just heard about them from the other guards," Sandy replied.   
"But I know something you don't know," a sing-song voice smiled. Hermione was leaning on the door frame, right near the   
three spies were.  
"Really?" Quatre asked.   
"What?" Sandy demanded.   
"I have information on the two!" She answered, and paper rustling could be heard. There was nothing said more for a   
minute, but then the door opened and the three spies came crashing to the floor, landing on top of each other.  
"WuFei, get off my foot!" howled Heero.  
"I would if Barton would get off my back!" WuFei snarled back. "Injustice!"  
"I can't! I'm stuck!" Trowa cried.   
"Need help?" Quatre asked, staring down at the pathetic sight.   
"For a bunch of Secret Agents, you don't do well, do you? And you're what? Licensed to kill?" Sandy smirked. "A double-O   
agent who can't eavesdrop. How sad."  
"Here," Hermione replied, extending a hand to help them up. They gladly offered and were dusting themselves off a few   
minutes later.  
"So…who are those Bosses, huh?" WuFei asked, trying to sound like he wasn't interested.  
"Why would you care?" Hermione asked, tilting her head a bit, smiling down on him.   
"Oh…no reason." Trowa helped out.  
"Except you want in on it so you can capture them, right?" Quatre asked. The agents shuffled their feet nervously.  
"Oh, hell, yeah we do," Heero blurted.   
"All you had to do was ask," Hermione stated and pulled out the papers again. "Their names are Error! Bookmark not   
defined. and Lady Anne Une."  
"Come again on names?" Heero said, shaking his head. "Did you just say Treize Khushrenada and Lady Une?"  
"Are you familiar with them?" Sandy asked, questioningly.   
"Yeah…" WuFei shuddered. "They used to work for our South America and Eurasia Intelligence Corp."  
"Woah," Quatre said, and then motioned Hermione to continue reading. Clearing her throat, she read:  
  
"Treize is a skilled swordsman who values fair-play, yet when it comes to battle and war, he is deadly, perhaps the worst.   
He is known to be highly liked between other Mobs and is extremely popular in the Eurasia area. Lady Anne Une worked for   
the South America unit before she was transferred to Eurasia due to her strong beliefs in pacifism. She met Treize there and   
they   
became close friends, working on cases together. They then disappeared eight years ago and were seen after that together at   
bank robberies and shoot-outs all around the world, mostly Europe."  
  
There was a chilled silence. No one spoke as they let the words set in. Finally, they heard a click and spun around to see   
Relena still in her fancy dress Heero bought her, rubbing her eyes tiredly.   
"Une…that woman…I know her," she yawned carelessly.   
"Y-You do?" Stammered Heero.   
"Yeah," Relena said, plopping down on an armchair. "She came to Millardo's ball a few weeks ago and she brought this   
man with her. Millardo talked for about three hours with them, something about a deal—a big-ass deal, he quoted. I   
overheard them say something like, 'the tenth of August we strike the South America government, we meet in Panama City   
for the drop-off before heading to Aries'."  
"Aries?" Trowa asked puzzled. "Do you think they meant Buenos Aries, Argentina?"   
"Where else?" Hermione declared, as she and Sandy and Quatre went back to their room. "We're packing, calling our   
Heads."  
"Why?" Relena asked.   
"It's the eighth of August at midnight tonight."  
  
*  
  
Millardo was pacing back and forth in his office. 'Where the hell are those three? I sent them to find Relena days ago, and I   
still haven't gotten a call! I just hope my other men can find them before anything happens to Relena.'  
"Sir!" a guard called from the door.  
"What the fuck is it?" Millardo snapped.  
"We found Relena, sir!" he continued.  
"Where the hell is she?"  
"In Paris with the guards and secret agents."  
"WHAT?!"  
"She isn't kidnapped sir, she choose to go with 007, 8 and 9. Also, the three guards were there, but"—  
"But what? Answer me!" Millardo shouted, then went up to the man, grabbing him by the collar.  
"But those three were under-cover FBI Agents," he choked. "We saw their badges."  
"Those bastards," Millardo hissed, and then stormed to the phone. "Treize?   
Millardo here. We've got problems."  
  
*  
  
Sally, Hilde, and Dorothy said nothing as they sipped their drinks.   
"So," Hilde finally said. "Mr. Millardo has been lying to us all. We've been believing a lie that he told us   
and when we find out we say what?"  
"Screw you, I'm leaving?" Dorothy suggested.   
"I don't think so," Sally rolled her eyes. "I just can't believe it that James, Riona and Jennifer were   
police!"  
"You mean Quatre Winner, Hermione Granger and Sandy Smith, FBI." Hilde sighed. "And those other   
three! Secret Agents for British Intelligence! God, we're so blind!"  
"No, we're not…we just didn't know, Hilde," Dorothy stated sympathetically. "But I still say that   
James—whoops, Quatre is cute."  
Hilde and Sally groaned in unison and rolled their eyes. "DOROTHY!"  
"What?" She giggled back innocently. "Come on, Sally…don't you admit that 009 looked hunky?"  
"Chang WuFei?" Sally responded without thinking. Hilde and Dorothy's eyes went wide and they stared   
at her, their mouths open.  
"YOU KNOW HIM?" They shouted, the whole restaurant quieting down to stare at them. They said   
nothing more until chatter began again.  
"Um…we trained together in the military." Sally smiled secretively.   
"Oh…is he a first love?" Dorothy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah…" she replied dreamily. "I mean, NO!"  
"Sure," Hilde grinned. "Does he know?"  
"No," Sally blushed. "And now look—we're on opposite teams."  
"No we're not," Hilde snapped, placing her drink down with a sharp clink. "Millardo doesn't know that   
we know about his little 'business'. We'll still pretend to be working for him, but we'll help the others."  
"Yeah," Dorothy smiled. "Anyway, let's call in Millardo and tell him we found Relena and we're   
following her closely, don't worry, she's fine."  
"Definitely!" Sally exclaimed. "And now we're off to Panama City!"  
"Um…what about Treize and Anne?" Hilde suddenly said, as they picked up their bill and coats.  
"What about those two?" Sally asked back, as they whistled for a cab.  
"They're working for Millardo too," Dorothy replied.  
"You mean Millardo is working for them," Hilde corrected.  
Climbing in the cab, Sally said, "airport, please," and the man behind the cab nodded and smiled a   
toothless grin.   
"Dear God," Hilde whispered and silently remembered her first love.   
  
::Flashback::  
  
Hilde smiled and ran towards the figure standing at her doorstep. He had his back to her, so he didn't   
know she was behind him. He wore his leather jacket, and normal jeans.   
"Duo!" She yelled, laughing at his astonished face. "Over here!"  
"Hey, Hilde," Duo replied, smiling, his violet eyes melting Hilde's heart.   
"Ready for the Prom, Duo?" Hilde asked, as he handed her a bouquet of roses.  
"Sure am," he flashed her a grin. "I can't wait to show off my stuff!"  
"You mean funky chicken dance?" Hilde teased, poking him in the ribs.  
"Hey!" Duo protested, but laughed, "yeah."  
  
::end flashback::  
  
"Hey, Hilde," Sally said, waving her hand in front of Hilde's face. "Earth to Hilde! Mission control, we   
have no response."  
Dorothy giggled and dragged Hilde out of the cab while Sally paid the man.   
"Dorothy, is she still out of it?" Sally asked, coming over to her at the curb.  
"Yeah," she laughed. Spying a vender, Dorothy skipped over and bought something before returning with   
a bottle of water in her hands.   
"Houston, we're coming in contact in three, two, one," Dorothy giggled, then unscrewed the cap and   
poured it over Hilde.   
"HEY!" Hilde shrieked, jumping out of water-range.   
Sally laughed, "Houston, we have lift-off!"  
They taunted her the whole flight to Panama, which was a stop over flight, resulting in twelve hours of   
torture.  
  
*  
  
"Maxwell speaking," Duo answered his phone.  
"Duo—it's Barton and Yuy here." A voice said.   
"Hey, 007, 008," Duo laughed. "Long time no hear? How's it going?"  
"WuFei's looking after the girl…can you do us a favor and find out some background information on   
these people?"  
"Sure, who, Yuy?" Duo asked, propping his feet on his messy desk.  
"First, Treize Khushrenada and Lady Anne Une." Heero's voice crackled through the wire.   
"Okay, got it," Duo answered slowly, writing away on his notepad. "Who else?"  
"FBI Agents Quatre Winner, Hermione Granger and Sandy Smith," Trowa supplied.   
"Hermione…Granger…Sandy…Smith and…Quatre—WHAT?" Duo yelled the last part, jumping out of   
his chair. "Did you say Quatre Winner? IS he there with you? Can I speak with him?"  
"Woah, calm down Duo," Heero said. "Quatre? How do you know him?"  
"Long story—is he there?" Duo asked hurriedly. "Come on, NOW!"  
"Okay, okay, sheesh," Trowa said. You could hear him yelling, "Oi, Winner, get over here!" and then say   
into the receiver, "he's coming."  
"Hello?" Quatre asked.   
"Winner—Duo Maxwell."  
"DUO!" Quatre laughed happily. Everyone stared at him as he talked with Duo.   
"Yeah…I see…um-hum…no, they're all fine…no, I haven't—oh, wait, yes I have seen her! Doing fine,   
yes…no, not really…okay, I see…I will, don't worry, no, no, don't worry…okay…'bye, Duo." He then   
hung up the phone and turned to see six people staring at him.   
"Well? Are you going to tell us what you were talking about?" Relena demanded.   
"Oh, Duo just wanted to catch up on some things. Long time, no see my old high school friends," Quatre   
shrugged, and walked into his room.  
"Well…he was informative," Sandy piped up. "Anyway…it's nearly two am…we better get some rest   
before our plane tomorrow morning."  
They all yawned said muffled goodnights and went to their rooms, all wondering, 'what does Panama   
hold for us?'  
  
  



	4. Part Four

007, Secret Agent, Heero Yuy — Till Death Do Us Part, Part Four  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Sandy, I loan her, Hermi's mine…I also don't own Panama City, or the   
Panama Canal or the hotel they are staying at, which I also stayed in. I also don't own McDonnell's which   
is right down the street.  
  
AN: Lol…I guess you know what's in this part if you read the disclaimer…have fun! ^_^  
  
When Hermione woke up that morning, she suddenly remembered what they were doing. Sharing a case   
with a bunch of secret agents. How weird…  
"Hey, you up yet, Hermi?" Sandy yawned from her bed.   
"Barely," Hermione replied, then glanced over to the couch where Quatre's hair was poking up.   
"I'm up, don't even think about it," his voice replied.   
"Quatre, you take all the fun away," Sandy pouted, but she skipped into the bathroom to get ready.   
Hermione stretched and wondered about the other guards and if Millardo knew who they were.   
There was a knock at the adjoining room door, and when it opened, Heero and Relena stood their. You   
could see WuFei and Trowa playing tug-of-war on a suitcase.   
"Are you guys all packed?" Heero asked, annoyed. Relena came in the room and looked through Sandy's   
clothes.   
"Wow…this is nice," she commented.  
"And not for sale," Sandy's voice called from the bathroom door. Relena's cheeks tinged pink, but she   
cleared her throat and said, "never dreamed of it…"  
Laughing, Quatre, picked up the phone and dialed room service. Turning back to them, he said,   
"Breakfast will be here soon, then we leave this place for Panama."  
Nodding, Heero turned and began packing, stealing the suitcase Trowa and WuFei were arguing over.   
  
*  
  
Millardo cringed and watched the sleek black limo roll up his driveway. It crunched over the gravel road,   
stopping in front of him. Opening the door, he greeted, "welcome to my humble abode, Mr. Khushrenada   
and Lady Une."  
Stepping out of the car first was a tall man with short, brown hair. His brown eyes pierced Millardo's ice   
blue ones, and Treize smiled.   
"Millardo, what a nice home you have here…Lady? Are you coming to see it?" Treize asked, turning   
back to the car.  
"In a minute," a sharp voice said. A leg emerged first, knee boots showing, following a lady with long   
brown hair down.   
She wore a pretty blue dress that hung loosely on her and a rose was in her breast pocket. She had sharp   
brown eyes, but she had some kind of kindness hidden in her…  
"Mr. Millardo, how nice to see you again…are all the plans in order?" She asked, smiling.   
"Somewhat," Millardo muttered.   
"Come again?" Treize asked, frowning slightly.  
"Relena is missing…some agent named Heero Yuy took her," he cringed at the memory of Heero…  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Millardo laughed as he watched the secret agent try to make it through his maze in time to save his   
partner.   
"Mr. Yuy. Please, do give it up," Millardo laughed into the microphone that Heero could hear where he   
was.   
"NEVER!" He yelled, turning this way and that, finally reaching the center where Duo Maxwell was held   
in a camber filling up with water quickly.   
"Damn," Millardo muttered, "he wasn't suppose to find him that easily. I better go into plan B…"  
Pressing a few buttons and typing something on his keyboard, the water drained out, and Heero helped   
righted a choking Duo.   
"Millardo, you're going down," Heero snarled to the camera screen, and he and Duo jogged out of the   
clearing.   
"I don't think so, Mr. Yuy," Millardo exclaimed happily, as he pressed the 'enter' button.  
A the maze was a bush-maze, heavy iron gates slammed shut in every passage.   
"I dare you to find your way out of this, Yuy!" Millardo laughed insanely.   
"I will!" Heero yelled back, gritting his teeth as the passage he choose slammed shut in front of him,   
making him double back. He rounded another corner, finally reaching the exit. He ran out, helping Duo   
along the way.   
"NOOO!!!" Millardo screamed in rage. "Yuy…got…past me again!!" He then watched Heero and Duo   
leave the building, setting explosives at all the entrances and exits.   
Heero paused, and looked up at a camera.   
"So long, old friend, Zechs," he mouthed before the screen fizzed out, leaving Millardo alone in his   
burning warehouse.  
  
::end flashback::  
  
"Millardo? Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Treize exclaimed. He placed a hand on   
Millardo's shoulder and Millardo blinked up at him, "huh?"  
"Are you all right, Mr. Peacecraft? We should really be going to the airport now to make it to Panama   
before those pesky agents do…we do want to greet your little sister, I do say," Une smiled, pulling out a   
cigarette and lighting it.   
"Yes, yes, let's go now, Ms. Une," Millardo forced a smile, climbing into the limo after Treize and Lady   
Une.   
While they zipped through the country-side of Italy and soon the mountains of the Swiss Alps in the   
background, Millardo thought, 'little sister…Relena…please, don't make me do this to you.'  
  
*  
  
Hilde yawned and pulled out some change from her pocket. She was sweating badly and continuously   
dabbing herself with a napkin.   
"Who knew it could be this hot here?" she stated, sighing as she watched Dorothy fold her napkin   
carefully into a fan.   
"And its only November here too," Sally said, taking a bite out of her twelve-peso hamburger (one peso in   
Panama is equal to ten American dollars, does that help? So hamburgers there were like, twelve cents).   
"Gee, anyway," Dorothy said, her tongue sticking a bit out in concentration, "do you think they'll show   
up at Hotel El Panama?"   
"Most definitely. One thing I've learned about Relena is that she likes style…and this hotel is a Five-star   
one," Hilde announced, getting up. "I'm getting another drink. You guys want?"  
"Large Pepsi, or wait—Sprite…the Pepsi here is bad," Sally stuck her own tongue out, answering with a   
"YUCK!"  
"Large Pepsi and um…chocolate sundae perhaps?" Dorothy asked politely.   
  
*  
  
"Are we there yet?"   
"NO!"  
"Shut up, hey, what's-your-name-girl-with-the-sandy-coloured-hair, are we there yet?" Relena asked,   
turning away from Heero to face a shocked Sandy.   
"Um…I worked for you and you don't know my name when I was your own private guard?" Sandy   
blinked.   
"I only knew guy's names, okay? I only remember cute guys names," Relena shrugged, and Quatre turned   
crimson.   
"Does that mean you think Heero Yuy is cute?" Hermione grinned.   
"Sure…and so are the other two."  
"What are their names?" Quatre asked, still red.   
"Trowa Barton and Chang WuFei."  
"INJUSTICE!"  
"Damn!"  
Sandy, Hermione and Quatre laughed. Heero smirked slightly, but his mind was somewhere else.  
'Going to come after me, Millardo? Or should I say, my old friend, Zechs Marquise?' Heero thought,   
looking out the window to the puffy clouds beneath and beside the plane.   
  
::flashback::  
  
Heero dragged Duo out with him and set him in his old car. They weren't spies for British Intelligence   
yet: they were common detectives from USA…well…at least Duo was. Heero left his home when he was   
young and tried not to remember the bitterness there.  
Pulling some putty and wires out of his glove compartment, Heero ran back to the warehouse door and   
placed the putty dead-center.   
Looking back up at the camera over the door, Heero mouthed, "goodbye old friend, Zechs…" before   
dashing back to his car and gunning the engine, speeding off.   
He didn't look back at all to see if Millardo made it out; he knew he did. His friend was a master at   
coming out of the most impossible situations alive. And he taught Heero a thing or two about them…  
  
*years later, when Heero is asked to be a Secret Agent*  
  
"Are you prepared to take this job, knowing everyone and everything you know could be destroyed in a   
seconds notice?" the man asked Heero. He was standing in front of a very old man with graying hair in a   
bland room of an old apartment.   
"Yes…"  
"Even the death of your wife, Sylvia Noventa?" he continued.   
There was a pause as Heero thought this over…  
"I'm sorry to say, but yes…even my wife's death and the end to my existence as a human."  
"I then welcome you to the Secret Service of Britain. You may join Mr. Maxwell now. You two will do   
little jobs right now until we train you into a higher class."  
"Thank you."  
"Now go home and break the news to your wife."  
"If it's still there."  
"Very funny, Mr. Yuy."  
'I'm not kidding, Mr. Dermailles,' Heero thought as he joined a chattering Duo outside the closed door.   
'If Zechs got out of there, I'm already as good as dead…'  
  
::end flashback::  
  
"Hey, Heero," a voice beside him whispered.   
Jumping, Heero turned to see Relena staring at him intently.   
"Are you okay? What were you thinking about?"  
"When I joined the BIS," Heero muttered, aware that it must be night; the plane was quiet and everyone   
had blankets over them.   
"BIS?" Relena asked.   
"British Intelligence Service."  
"Oh…I thought you were thinking about your wife…you had this dreamy look on your face. What was   
she like?"  
"Sylvia?" Heero asked, startled. No one he knew, even Duo, asked that question before.  
"Yes…oh! Sylvia Noventa, right?" Relena's face brightened up. "We used to go to school together! Old   
High School chums!"  
"You knew my Sylvia? She never talked about her old school friends…"  
"Yeah…she left in the middle of the year. We barely kept in contact after that," Relena smiled softly.   
"You really loved her, didn't you? I know why…everyone loved Sylvia."  
"Yes," Heero murmured, remembering his deceased wife.   
"I'm sure you miss her," Relena continued sadly. She then kissed him on the cheek, and turned over. "We   
all miss her…"  
  
  
  
Ahaha! I managed to put Sylvia Noventa, Duke Dermailles in! And maybe even more later on….*grinz*   
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
Next time, Heero and Co. arrive in Panama city, only to find out that Millardo, Treize and Lady Une are   
there and hot on their trail! They meet up with three other traitors to Millardo's guards and Duo comes to   
warn them about something he found out…  
Don't miss the next, exciting chapter of DBZ—whoops, Secret Agent, Heero Yuy: Till Death Do Us Part,   
5!   



	5. Part Five

007, Secret Agent, Heero Yuy — Till Death Do Us Part, Part Five  
  
Disclaimer: same as always  
  
AN: HEY!! WHAT HAPPENED??!?! I had 14 reviews for the first part, then it went to 5, 5, and then   
finally 2!! I thought you guys liked this fic L I guess I hafta stop writing it if I don't get at least seven   
reviews….what a shame…  
For all of you out there who wanted more romance, its here…  
  
Part Five.  
  
Exiting the plane, Heero looked around and spotted Millardo right away.   
'That hair of his…I told him to cut it, but does he? No….' Heero thought, and steered Relena to an   
Emergency Exit.  
"Why are we going this way?" She asked, frowning.   
"Your brother is here," Heero muttered. Behind him, the others were listening intently. Facing them, he   
said, "we split up into threes, and meet in the lobby at five of Hotel El Panama, okay? We don't want to   
risk being noticed."  
Nodding, the detectives and agents split up and head for different exits.   
"What about us?" Relena's voice behind him spoke up.   
"We're going out this way…Une and Treize should be here too—and they'll spot us easily." Heero   
answered, smoothing out his suit. "Come on," grabbing her arm, he lead her into the warm sunlight and   
they broke into a dash from plane to plane, dodging bewildered baggy-tenders.   
'Almost there…' Heero cringed, rounding a corner, but as he did, he came face to face with Millardo   
Peacecraft, alias, his old friend: Zechs Marquis.   
  
*******  
  
"So, Heero, it's been a long time, has it not?" Millardo smirked, then glanced over at Relena. "Rel, come   
over here to my side now."  
"Millardo? How do you know Heero?" Relena asked, frowning.   
"That's nothing for you to worry about, now, Rel, come over here!"  
"How come you never told me about your job? The poison?" Relena demanded, staring at her own   
brother.   
Millardo pursed his lips but said nothing.   
"Answer me, Millardo! Why didn't you tell me!"  
Nothing was said, and Heero watched this with amusement.   
'What a shame…I turned a brother and sister against each other,' Heero thought, smiling slightly. Slowly   
reaching into his back holster, he unnoticed pulled out his own gun, the safety off.   
He then quickly grabbed Relena around the waist and pulled her beside him, the tip of the gun pressed to   
her forehead.   
"Not one move or your little puppet will die…" He murmured calmly, grinning.   
Millardo's gun, that was pointed at Heero, slowly lowered and something flickered in Millardo's eyes.  
"Go, now…I'll tell Lady Une and Treize you got away from me." He glanced over his shoulder and   
hissed, "hurry!"   
Heero nodded, understanding what Millardo was saying.   
"Let's go," he said to Relena, and pulled her into an unattended jeep. Hot-wiring it, he floored the gas   
pedal and they zoomed out of the airport. They heard shots being fired at.   
Relena looked behind and saw Millardo aiming the gun upwards to the sky, using all his six bullets up.   
She said nothing as Heero drove them around the airport and out into the country high-way.   
  
They reached the hotel before everyone else and Heero told Relena to freshen up.  
"Why?" she asked, puzzled.   
"We need to look like a couple or else the people here will get suspicious. You were much too quiet when   
we got here, unlike a happy friend."  
"Oh," Relena said, and went to the shower, bring a new pair of clothes with her.   
Heero decided on a little nap, and before he fell asleep, the others showed up.   
"Going out, okay? We'll be back later tonight, like, ten," Quatre told him, and they left again. Heero   
nodded silently, and drowsily heard a door open.  
Jumping up from his spot on the couch, he walked to Relena's room, where he heard the click. Opening   
the door, he saw no one in the room, and he got edgy.   
'What now? Are they here?' He thought, searching the room. Relena was still in the shower; he could   
hear the water running. Or was that the tap? He noticed the door was closed, so she was still in there.   
Cautiously he searched the room, found nothing out of order and was about to leave when Relena came   
out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.   
Heero's gun fell to the ground with a clatter as he stared at her. The towel was much smaller than the one   
she had at her house; this one showed her upper cleavage to a point and was cut off mid-thigh. Gapping,   
Heero shook his head and answered her question with a "huh?"  
"I asked you why you always seem to come into my room with a gun when I'm in the shower," she   
repeated herself.   
"I don't know," he replied, nervously, still not taking his eyes off her.   
"Well, there must be a reason." She sat down on the bed and watched him watch her.   
"What are you staring at?" She asked him, knowing the answer when he didn't reply to her first question.   
"N—Nothing," he stammered, and glanced at the floor before her face.   
She was blushing a bit and so was he, but they didn't notice it. They were staring at the each other's eyes,   
Prussian to Sea-blue, Sea-blue to Prussian.   
Inching closer, they moved their heads in, and Heero's lips brushed Relena's. Feeling a chill go down his   
spine, his hand unconsciously moved to her back, and hers to his neck.   
Their kiss grew more passionate, and soon Heero and Relena's tongues were in each other mouths.   
Gently leaning Relena down on her back, Heero reached for the light switch, turning the lights off, and   
Relena reached for the curtain's, tugging them closed, inviting the darkness to the room.  
  
*****  
  
Hilde, Sally, and Dorothy were walking up the street, just browsing when Hilde stopped abruptly and saw   
a bikini she liked. However, not noticing the people behind her, they all fell to the ground in a heap.   
Dorothy and Sally turned around and began laughing hysterically.   
"Hilde, you are such a klutz," Sally grinned. She then looked over the other people on the ground and   
gasped. "WuFei?"  
A head looked up, grumbling, but stopped when his name was called. WuFei looked up, startled, and saw   
Sally watching him.   
"Sally Po? What are you doing here?" WuFei asked, shock written all over his face.  
"Sally? Who's that?" Trowa's muffled voice asked from beneath the pile.   
"OW! QUATRE! MOVE YOUR FOOT!" Sandy's voice cried out.   
"Sally," WuFei said, and stood up. They stared at each other for the longest time before Sally asked, "do   
you want to go get something to eat and talk over?"  
"Sure," he replied (very OOC, I know, please, you'll understand why later) and they walked down the   
opposite direction.   
"Where are they going?" Dorothy mused, then realized Hilde was tugging on her Capri's.   
"Help…get…me…up," she moaned in fake agony, and Dorothy giggled. She had to pull off a blond-  
haired man before Hilde could stand.   
Moving to help the blond up, she grabbed his wrist and tugged on him. Jumping up, their eyes met and   
they stared at each other.   
"Quatre Winner."  
"Dorothy Catalonia."   
There was no mistaking that these two knew each other as they eyed one another. Dorothy's eyebrows   
furrowed together and Quatre's normal happy eyes narrowed.  
"What are you doing here?" They demanded at the same time.  
"Looking for Relena," they answered again. Suddenly, they grinned and began to laugh.   
"Mr Winner, that was simply divine," Dorothy giggled and blushed.   
"Ms. Catalonia, the pleasure is mine. Shall we go shopping? I think we have a lot to catch up on and you   
can help me find out Millardo's plans," Quatre grinned.   
"Gladly," and they walked away.   
"Did I miss something?" Hermione asked, puzzled. "I know we know you guys from Millardo, but what   
are you doing here?"  
"We quit, but Millardo don't know that," Hilde explained, tapping her fingers on the cement. She stood   
up and brushed herself off. Sandy and her glared at each other and stood a fair distance apart. Noticing   
this, Hermione and Trowa decided to change the subject to something more enjoyable.   
"Um…where are you staying?" The Secret Agent, 008 asked.   
"Hotel El Panama," Hilde replied, still glaring at Sandy, who hadn't moved.  
"Same here," she replied back icily.   
"Are you still after my Duo?" Hilde demanded, narrowing her eyes.   
"After YOUR Duo? I don't think so, and yes, I am," Sandy declared, her eyes narrowed as well.   
"Uh…guys?" Hermione tried, but nothing worked. They simply wanted to have a staring contest.   
"BOO!" a voice behind everyone made them jump, and they turned to bitch at the man with a long   
braid…and violet eyes…and a smiling grin…  
"DUO?" Three voices cried at the same time.   
"What are you doing here?" 008 asked, his eye widening.   
"I have the information you wanted and decided to give it to you in—" He broke off as he saw both Hilde   
and Sandy together. "Uh oh."  
"DUO! Do you know this girl?" They both demanded, pointing at each other. Grinning weakly, Duo sent   
a look of help to the two-stand by's who back away, their looks telling him that this was his problem.   
They then turned and walked down the street, talking to each other.   
Duo sighed and thought, 'time to put on the 'ol Maxwell charm.'  
Extending both arms to a lady, he asked, "shall we?" and they walked down the street to the Canal.   
  
******  
  
Millardo paced back and forth. He sighed and thought, 'I shouldn't have let him get away…he had   
Relena though, my only family left…I should've shot him with the risk of shooting Relena…why'd I let   
him go?'  
He slumped down into his chair and placed his head in his hands.   
"You let him go because you killed his wife…you would know how it would feel to loose someone you   
loved then," a little voice taunted him.   
'No,' he thought, 'I did it because…' He didn't want to admit it, but he sighed again and finished off.   
'I did it because I saw the love in her eyes when she looked at him…'  
  
  



	6. Part Six

Secret Agent, Heero Yuy — Till Death Do Us Part, Six  
  
Disclaimer: the same  
  
AN: thanks for reviewing, and a special thanks to wongmulan because they said just because people don't   
review, doesn't mean they don't like that stories. ^.^ thanks ya'll for reviewing, more romance and action   
is here. Oh, and no, Relena isn't just another Bond girl, and I wouldn't dare let this be a Relena-bashing   
as she's one of my fav Gundam girls!  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked around the dim-lit room, He was in the bed, the sheets wrapped tightly   
up around him. He was about to roll over to the middle of the bed when something beside him stirred.   
Pausing, stuck in the position he was last in, he slowly turned his head to see whatever it was.   
A bunch of honey-blonde hair was poking up from under the covers. Murmuring something, Heero tried   
to hear what it was and leaned closer down to her.   
"Mumblejumbled, didgly-doo," was all he could make out. Leaning further down, he shifted his body   
weight to be more comfortable and not to come crashing down on her. His ear was right at her mouth, and   
he had one arm over her body, supporting his weight.   
'What on Earth is she talking about?' He wondered, and listened intently.   
"Heero…"  
'Oh, now I know…' he thought, and tried to get back to his side, but he was tangled up in the sheets.   
"Oh shit," he muttered, trying not to wake her up. As he tried to untangle himself from the sheets, he lost   
his balance and fell right over Relena's stomach.   
"Ack!" He gulped, and Relena shot up straight, looking around and clutching the sheets to her.   
"What's going on?" She asked him, and Heero sheepishly rolled off of her and slammed onto the ground.   
"Oow…"  
"Did you just wake up?"  
"Doesn't look like it?"  
"Oh, sorry." Giggle.   
Heero's head finally emerged from the floor, his hair messier than usual and a hint of a smirk playing on   
his lips.   
"Please explain to me why we are in the same bed?" He asked, ever-so-nicely.   
"Um…you started kissing me last night and it kinda went downhill, literally, from there," she responded,   
blushing.   
"Oh," he responded, 'Damn Yuy…you have a dead wife, and this is how you repay her? You sleep with   
someone you don't love?'  
[But you DO love her,] a little voice taunted. [Don't deny it, Heero…you care for her as much as Sylvia!]  
'Maybe,' he grumbled to himself and looked up at her.   
She was smiling at him, and he could see there was a passion burning in her eyes.   
'Oh God…' he thought, but he knew he felt the same way.   
"Your brother will come after you…he knows where we are," Heero said.   
"I know."  
"He'll try to take you back to Italy."  
"Let him try. Right now, I want to be with you."  
"Do you want to risk that, Relena?"  
"Yes."  
They said nothing more but stared at each other for some more time. Finally, Heero stood, clad only in   
boxers, and cupped Relena's face with his hands.   
"I promise you that I won't let your brother take you back," he promised, looking right in her eyes.   
"Thank you," she breathed, smiling softly at him. He brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and kissed   
her on the lips gently.   
"You better get ready. We're going to the Canal. I have a trade for your brother."  
"What kind of trade?"  
"I'll tell you about it later, okay? Freshen up, and smile."  
Relena got off the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready, smiling to herself.  
Heero watched her go then checked the clock. It was already morning…the others SHOULD be back…  
'I hope,' he thought, and left the room.  
  
*  
  
Heero walked out of the master bedroom of the suite and did a double-take in the living room. Duo, Hilde   
and Sandy were all drunk and in the middle of a hangover…still sleeping. Duo was sitting on the couch, a   
smile on his lips, bits and parts of his braid coming out. One girl clung to either side of him, resting their   
head on his shoulder. They were all snoring.   
He walked around them in a huge bee-line and made his way to the adjoining room. Knocking once, he   
heard no response so he opened it. There, on the bed, was Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa and Hermione, all   
snuggling up to each other, watching a movie. Actually, they were all asleep and the movie was now over,   
done rewinding itself and the circle wheel came on for after-hour shows.   
Chuckling, he continued to the living room, and saw Sally and WuFei deep in a conversation. Clearing   
his throat, they looked up to see him.   
"Have fun last night, Yuy?" Sally asked him, grinning.   
Glaring at her, he made his way over the bags and shoes lying around the room.   
"WuFei, I think I know a way to stop Zechs and still get Relena to HQ." He said, looking at him.   
Interested, WuFei rose a brow and smiled a bit.   
"Then do tell us, I think we should all have a part to play…" He smiled, an evil smile.   
Payback time.   
  
*  
  
Millardo gulped down another scotch and tossed the bottle aside.   
"Brandy…no…wine? No…ah, Wild Turkey," he grinned and opened a new bottle. Being as nervous as   
he was drunk, he continued to drink to calm his nerves.   
"Millardo, what on Earth are you doing?" Lady Une snapped, glancing around the bar where drinks were   
half-finished and bottles were strewn around.   
"Uh…" Millardo glanced around. "Drinking?" He burped, and covered his mouth with his hand and a   
sheepish smile. "Whud you like sume?" He asked, holding out a glass to Lady Une.   
Disgusted, she looked him over and said, "you're in no shape to go to the Canal.   
Sighing, she waved over a guard, asking him to carry Millardo back to his room.   
Turning around to face the window, she over-looked the Canal in the distance from the tallest hotel.   
"And now, it's time for the main event," she chuckled and swirled around the drink in her hands.   
Looking down at what she was holding, she blinked and put it aside with a side-ways glance…  
  
*  
  
Finally, everyone was up and Heero had told him his plan. They agreed to the parts they would play, but   
most didn't like the idea.   
"Heero, you know you can't do this alone…you need someone else to come in with you!" Duo protested.   
"No…remember last time, Duo? You got captured and I had to find you in the middle of a maze! That's   
why you were changed over to the Department of Ideas Burrow." Heero said, shaking his head.  
"Oh, yeah," Duo answered, scatching his head, and grinning sheepishly.   
Sighing, Heero turned back to everyone else and looked at them in turn, "ya'll know what you're doing,   
now let's make this count. There's no room for failure. I know I'm giving a pep talk, but this has got to   
work. Ready?"  
They nodded and kept a solemn face on. Heero smiled a bit and handed everyone a gun and extra bullets.   
"Okay then. The games began now, and this time, it's the last round."   



	7. Part Seven

Secret Agent, Heero Yuy: Till Death Do Us Part, 7  
  
Disclaimer: same as always  
  
AN: Okay, I'm sorry I haven't posted many parts to any of my stories up, but between Christmas shopping and a writer's block, it was pretty hard. Enjoy, and just a little sneak hint: romance and action, and two enemies become friends. I'll bet you won't guess who it is! ^_^  
  
{Part 7}  
  
They all sat in a black limo, heading for the Canal. Duo was driving, for once very serious and the usual smile on his face was gone, replaced with a scowl.   
"Ready?" Heero asked when they got out of the limo.   
Nodding, they split up. Heero with Relena; Duo with Sandy and Hilde; Trowa and Hermione; WuFei and Sally; and finally Quatre and Dorothy.  
Heero and Relena went through the gate, Heero thought he saw something move around the corner, but it was nothing.   
The Canal was filled with tourists and little kids and locals, chattering. None of them paid attention to him and Relena.   
They saw an old locomotive used to move the boats through the canal's chambers. Squinting, Heero saw a note tapped to it.   
"Come on," he said, and they began to walk over. Reaching the train engine, he plucked the note off and Relena watched him.   
" 'Heero and Relena, go to the Canal again tonight at 8:30 PM. Alone. - Lady Une'," he read, frowning.   
"Tonight. We've got until then-" Relena was broken off by a scream. Turning, Heero pulled out his own gun and they ran over to where the scream came from.   
They saw Dorothy and Quatre pinned against a wall, Quatre's shoulder bleeding. Two bulky men stood over them, guns aimed between their eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione and Trowa were watching the whole thing. They had been talking to Quatre and Dorothy right before that 'incident' happened. They had decided to get a drink, the temperature was very hot and muggy, with no clouds in sight, and no breeze.   
They were heading upstairs for the watching deck, when they heard the scream. Leaning over the rail, Hermione pointed, "there!" They checked their guns, and began to slowly advance down. Trowa tugged on Hermione's jacket, "Heero and Relena are coming."  
"I see."  
They were close enough to hear what the mugs were saying finally.   
"...so Lady Une and Mr Treize want them alive? At least two of them?" the first one, the one with the blond hair asked.   
A grunt, "yea. These two will do, huh, Ms. Dorothy?"  
Dorothy glared at him, and turned to Quatre. "Are you okay, Qu-chan?"  
"I'm fine, Dorothy, please don't worry," Quatre managed to gasp out, the dripping blood making a puddle on the concrete ground. People had backed away, and an ambulance had been called.   
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted from behind.   
Looking up, Quatre, Dorothy, Hermione and Trowa saw Sandy, Hilde and Duo pointing their guns at the mugs with deadly accuracy.   
"I'm first-class detective Sandy Smith, for the FBI, I order to you to put her hands up!" Sandy said, firmly.   
Glaring at her, the two bulky men turned away from Dorothy and Quatre, but backed up instead and placed the gun barrel to their heads.   
"One step and it's light's out for these two," the first one snarled.   
Duo glared at the men, his eyes darting back and forth. Sandy slowly lowered her gun and pocketed it.   
"Toss it," the second one commanded.   
Sighing, she placed it on the ground and kicked it over, placing her hands up. Duo and Hilde followed suit.   
"Good. Now come over here and stay in a nice line. Mr. Treize is gonna be happy with this lot."  
  
*****  
  
Heero cringed, and pushed Relena behind him. "I want you to go to the car, find Sally and WuFei, okay? They'll take you back to the hotel, you're in danger here."  
Relena nodded numbly and ran away, nearly tripping.   
Heero then clicked the safety off his gun and proceeded to catch Trowa's attention above him. He did it by throwing a rock which hit him over the head.   
"Ouch!" he heard, and then a low curse.   
"What's wrong?" Hermione's voice asked.   
"Something hit me..." grumbling, Trowa looked around and down, spotted Heero who grinned up at him and placed a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet.   
"Heero's down there...gonna get them out of that," Trowa told Hermione. Nodding, she turned back to the group of five in a line.   
Heero crept up behind them, motioned Trowa and Hermione to do the same, and Heero pointed the gun at the back of the shorter one's head.   
"Drop your gun," he commanded in a cool voice.   
The other one turned, but met Trowa's fist and Hermione's gun.   
"Don't think about it," she said simply.   
The one Heero had snarled and tried a back-punch, but instead found himself face-first on the floor, dead in a pool of blood.   
Duo rose a brow and Dorothy shrieked as the blood crept towards her.   
"I'm licensed to kill," Heero shrugged carelessly, and they began to walk away, brushing past the paramedics as they rushed to the scene.   
They rounded the corner and spotted the car. The doors were open on either side and they could see Sally and WuFei sitting in the seats.   
As they got closer, Heero began to tense. 'Something isn't right,' he thought, and within three meters, he knew.  
"Stop," he said, throwing out his arm.  
Frowning, he went forward and saw Sally and WuFei were knocked out and a note on the dashboard read, 'better luck next time, Yuy! Lady Une'.  
He ripped the paper off and clenched it.   
He turned and they saw Lady Une holding Relena up by her hair, Relena crying out in pain as Lady's Une's hand's tangled in her hair.   
"So...I see you are careless after all," she snarled, pulling a gun out and pointing it at Relena's temple. "Come back here at seven thirty and we'll resume. There will be a limo waiting here. You will all come in it and you will come with us. Until then," she grinned as a car came speeding up, the door opened and she and Relena jumped in.   
"DAMN!" Heero yelled, glaring after it as it exited the parking lot. Sighing, he ran his hand over his face, his head hung low.  
  
******  
  
His face stayed the same throughout the rest of the day, and everyone was quiet. They ordered room service and constantly checked the clock.   
"Only three," Duo sighed, placing his cards down on the coffee table. "I fold."  
"Me too," Hilde said, throwing hers down too.  
"Guess it's just us five then," Sandy grinned, smiling at Hermione, Dorothy, Trowa and Quatre who grinned back uncertainly.   
"Any bets?" Dorothy purred.   
"Three Hershey's kisses and one candy cane," Hermione smiled, tossing her 'money chips' down on the table.   
"Umm...I fold," Quatre said, checking his own stash. "That's too rich for me."  
"Same," Trowa sighed, tossing his cards down, "what a waste of jelly beans."  
"Eew," Hermione said, sticking her tongue out. She looked over the tip of her cards, rose a brow and turned to Dorothy.   
Dorothy smiled and placed her cards down, folded her hands and smiled at Sandy. "You're call."  
"Hmm," Sandy puckered her lips, and bit her lip in thought. "I fold."  
Grinning, Hermione glared at Dorothy. "Care to up the stakes?"  
"Do I have a choice?" Dorothy replied. Quatre was in shock, but said nothing.   
"Three chocolate coins, one Easter bunny, and a pack of Jingle Ball chocolates," Hermione smiled, pushing them out on the table.   
"Whoa," Duo said from the couch. "That's a lot."  
Hilde nodded and put her romance novel down.   
A staring contest went on between the two playing girls while the others watched on in awe.   
Sally and WuFei were on the balcony, talking quietly.   
"Sally...do you remember when we first met?" WuFei asked her.   
"Yeah," she grinned sleepily. A breeze ruffled her hair and she turned to him. "The prom at the Police Academy."  
"And I spilled punch over your new dress," he smiled a bit.   
"Heck, I dropped cake on your tux," Sally laughed.   
"And we called each other tons of disses," WuFei smiled fully now, remembering the moment.   
"But then...those terrorist came," Sally said slowly.   
"Did it hurt? Getting shot twice?" WuFei asked her quietly. "I feel so bad...I was right there and I couldn't push you out of the way or anything..."  
"WuFei, it wasn't your fault. We didn't expect it," Sally concealed him, turning back to the crowded streets below.   
"Still...I promised to make sure that justice would be served. I found them and placed them in jail. Still are actually," he grinned, facing the street too. "But I promised myself that night not to let anything happen to you."  
"Do you mean that? After everything we've been through? I'm not just some girl you knew from Grad? I'm an equal? A partner?" Sally asked him.   
WuFei was silent for a few moments before he answered her quietly, "yes. An equal..."  
Sally straightened up in shock and faced him fully, pushing herself off the rail. "Yo-You mean that?"  
"Yes," he said again, facing her too. They leaned forward, hugging, and finally reaching in for a kiss...  
  
*****  
  
Heero sat alone in his room, the same room he had woken up in. He sat on the bed, the same bed he woke up in that morning, with Relena beside him. Looking over, he could almost see her smiling at him under the sheets, laughing.   
The image faded away.   
'Relena...I promised not to let anything happen to you....if they touched you, they will die,' he thought, and went over to the sock drawer, pulling it open and pulled out a fully-automatic.   
Loading it, he snapped the cartridge in with satisfaction.  
'I won't let anything happen to you while I'm alive.'  



	8. Part Eight

Secret Agent, Heero Yuy: Till Death Do Us Part, 8  
  
Disclaimer: it's the same  
  
AN: all I can say is ENJOY!!   
  
{PART EIGHT}  
  
Six came and went. Everyone grew more edgy and tense as the minutes ticked by. WuFei had already   
snapped at Duo for tripping.   
  
"Can it!" A loud, and apparently ticked voice shouted above everyone's bickering.   
  
All heads turned to Heero was stood in the doorway.   
  
"It's nearly seven. Traffic will be bad. Let's go," he stated, placing his gun in his holster. "No one says a   
word. I'm giving orders here, so let's go."  
  
Everyone stood up at the same time and scrambled to find their weapons.   
  
"One second!" Hermione called over everyone as they started out the door. She disappeared around the   
corner for a few seconds and then returned. She clipped something onto her jacket, and said, "okay, let's   
go."  
  
"What did you do?" Dorothy asked her.   
  
"Nothing important…I just…uh…had to check something before we left," she stuttered. Quatre caught   
her glance and he nodded. So did Sandy, and they were the last out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
SEVEN-THIRTY ON THE DOT  
  
Heero was the first out of the car, and he was blinded momentarily by the headlights of another car.   
  
Raising his arm, he blocked a bit of the light out and asked, "who's there?"  
  
Another man stepped out of the car, the headlights toned down, and Heero lowered his arm. This man   
was much taller than Millardo, and he had short brown hair with a bit of a hairstyle like Hilde's. He wore   
a crisp business suit.   
  
"Heero Yuy?" He inquired.   
  
"Yes," Heero confirmed.   
  
"Are the other's with you as well?" He called again.   
Heero was silent for a few seconds until he banged on the rooftop, and everyone else got slowly out of the   
car.   
  
A group of bodyguards now came out of the man's limo, and surrounded Heero's group.   
  
"Up with your arms!" one shouted. The night was eerily calm, and his voice echoed throughout the empty   
Canal.   
  
There was no tourists, no boats docking, no cable-cars moving up or down the track, pulling the boats.   
The place was deserted, and Heero had a sinking feeling that this man was the cause of it all. A bird   
chirped in the distance and the sound of cars whooshing around on the highway in the distance could be   
heard a bit.   
  
The man smiled and introduced himself. "My name is Treize Khushrenada. I am working with lady Une   
and Millardo Peacecraft. But you already knew that, didn't you, Yuy?"  
  
"Yuy, Heero Yuy," Heero stressed, but never let his off wander from Treize.   
  
"Of course," he said offhandedly. "Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero said nothing as one of the guards came up to him. He was much taller than he appeared to be from   
the distance, and Heero wasn't so sure he could fight this one off without getting pretty bruised up…  
  
"If you want to see Relena Peacecraft again, put up no resistance. We're going to blindfold you and place   
you with a partner." Treize smirked.   
  
Heero gulped, but loosened up, regrettably.   
  
"Ah, wonderful," Treize smiled. "Igor, go on…"  
  
The guard came forward, dragging Duo with him, and tied their wrist together, so their backs were   
touching.   
  
"I heard you two worked on a case once before," Treize said with a smirk. "I heard Duo Maxwell here   
wasn't so lucky…"  
  
Heero glared at Treize before the blindfold went over his eyes…  
  
*****  
  
Quatre and Dorothy were the last to be blindfolded. They watched Heero and Duo be blindfolded and then   
shoved into the car sideways. After them were Sandy and Hilde, who were both yelling about being unfair   
to be stuck together, then Sally and WuFei, Trowa and Hermione, and then finally them   
  
"Should we make a run for it?" Dorothy whispered to Quatre.   
  
"No, they'll kill us, or one of them," Quatre replied, shuddering.   
  
Dorothy nodded and sucked in her breath as a guard approached her, grinning evilly. She leaned back as   
far as possible, but in vain, she was blindfolded and her hands were roughly tied with Quatre's. Their   
hands brushed and she felt a shock go up her arm.   
  
'Will it end this way?' She thought sadly, as she was shoved and guided towards the car, almost bumping   
her head on the roof as she ducked in. She felt Quatre intertwine his fingers with hers as a reassurance   
sign, but she was grateful. She wouldn't admit, of course, she was extremely stubborn and was damn   
proud of it. But she couldn't help but smile and give a squeeze back.   
  
*****  
  
The limo lead them on a bumpy, smooth, twisty, loud, and quiet ride. When they first pulled out of the   
Canal parking lot, Hermione tried to guess where they were going, as she had been here before, but that   
was ages ago.   
  
She first was leaning against Trowa's back, indicating they were going up a hill. Soon, she'd be wedged   
in between him and the door. However, she never felt that. She knew they were going down a hill now,   
but she didn't hit the door.   
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why aren't I hitting the door?"  
  
"I'm supporting your weight," he replied. He turned his head a bit, she felt that, and she tried nodding,   
on succeeding in banging their heads.   
  
"Ooops, sorry," she answered, grinning a bit. Biting her lip, she continued to image the road, but failed   
after a few more minutes.   
  
Soon the car slowed, and the door opened. She was roughly pulled out, and Trowa had a hard time   
keeping them upright.   
  
Finally, the blindfold was off and Hermione looked around.   
  
'No way,' she thought, 'crap…this will ruin everything…'  
  
Looking around, she saw they were on an oil barge out at sea. It was station far enough away from the   
city that if there was an explosion, you would only see it from afar. Hermione could make out the   
twinkling lights in the distance, but they were being replaced by a fog that rolled in from the sea.   
  
'Weird,' she frowned. 'Usually Panama doesn't get a fog…we must be out pretty far then…'  
  
Dorothy, Quatre, Heero, Duo, Sandy, Hilde, WuFei and Sally were all still tied by the hands, and so was   
Hermione and Trowa.   
  
Treize lined them up somewhat, and grinned at them.   
  
"My little puppets," he began. Everyone glared. "Well, I see you're not the cheekiest bunch, are you?"  
  
"Where's Relena?" Heero asked venomously.   
  
Treize sighed. "I see you are not very driven off task." He waved his hand and they followed him into the   
building.   
  
"You see, I figured that you would want to come after Relena. So, I have this idea for you. There is a   
maze through this gate." He pointed behind him as he turned to face the group. An iron wrought gate   
stood before them, high walls obscuring anything that might be concealed behind there.   
  
"I heard Duo had some bad luck last time in one of these, so Heero will be with you the whole time."   
With a snap, the guards placed them over on an 'X'.   
  
Looking down, Duo gulped and Heero glared at Treize.   
  
"Just what do you have up your sleeve?" He snarled.  
  
"Why, a little friendly game, that's all," Treize replied, smiling. "You each will start at different points.   
Your objective is to reach the other end before sunrise. There are bomb planted around the whole maze, so   
once the morning comes…~poof!~ goodbye FBI and secret services!"  
  
"That's sick," Sandy snapped, and Sally nodded in agreement.   
  
"You can't possible let us in and expect us to get out," Sally added.   
  
"Did I say I expected you to get out?" Treize asked humorously. "No, I expect you to die!" Laughing   
gleefully, the other guards placed the other pairs on 'X's and at a press of a button, the were sliding down   
different tunnels and landed each with a thud on a moldy ground.   
  
"You have exactly six hours," Lady Une's voice called over a speaker. "Good luck and please die."   



	9. Part Nine

Secret Agent, Heero Yuy: Till Death Do Us Part, 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Sandy. 'Nuff said.  
  
{PART NINE}  
  
"Where's Relena, you bastard?!" Heero shouted, tilting his head upwards towards the only light in the   
damp, dark tunnel.   
  
"It's no use, Heero," Duo's voice sounded flat beside his fiery one. "She's not here, and he's not going to   
tell us."  
  
Heero sighed and let his head drop. "You're right," he mumbled. Wriggling, he tried to free himself of   
the knot, and finally he did. Duo was shoved forward with the force of Heero pulling the thick rope and   
splintering it.   
  
Rubbing his hands together, Duo looked around. "Where do you think we are?"   
  
"Underneath the building, most likely. We didn't travel too long downwards," Heero said, feeling along   
the walls, and cried out in triumph, "aha! A door!"  
  
They pushed it open and gapped. A huge maze was before them, going on endlessly it seemed. Tall,   
white walls arched as a gateway.   
  
"Crap…look at that thing." Duo muttered. Heero said nothing, this was too much to take in.   
  
The maze had stone, brick walls, reaching nearly ten feet in height, and ivory green vines criss-crossed   
over the stones, creating the medieval effect. Duo looked around and realized he and Heero were standing   
on a platform. There was a bit of a drop before they would reach the entrance.   
  
Duo gulped, but he knew he had to find the exit. Looking up, he saw a tiny black case taped to the wall.   
  
"No, don't touch it Maxwell," a cheery voice boomed across the maze towards him. "Its a motion bomb,   
any movement and it'll—"   
  
Treize was cut off by a small explosion coming from the other side of the maze and to the left where   
another two platforms were. They heard a scream and saw debris rain down on the maze.   
  
"NO!" Heero shouted, and looked around frantically. 'Who was it?'  
  
*****  
  
Sandy and Hilde were still tied together. Both were sitting down on the damp, dark ground. A   
pocketknife lay a feet away from them, but Hilde's boot was stuck between two rocks.   
  
"This is all your fault, you know," sandy snapped to her, turning her head to the side, trying to face Hilde.   
Her long brown-blonde hair hit Hilde's face and Hilde snapped back, "it wouldn't be if you hadn't   
fumbled the knife!"  
  
"It is not my fault, Hilde! You sneezed and your head banged mine, causing me to drop it! Damn you!"   
Sandy cried back.   
  
"No, DAMN YOU! You're after MY Duo!" Hilde cried. They said nothing more for awhile before Sandy   
sighed.   
  
"Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere," she replied softly.   
  
"True."  
  
"We need to work together," she continued. Thinking, she thought, 'how to get Hilde out of that boot…'  
  
"How?" Hilde asked her.   
  
"Can you lean forward to undo the clasp on your boot? Or slip out your foot?" Sandy asked simply.   
  
"Yeah…" Hilde bit her lip as she gingerly pulled out her foot. Standing up, Sandy picked up the   
pocketknife, Hilde arching her back for her to lean over, and Sandy slit the rope.   
  
Once free, both girls sighed in relief and continued bickering.   
  
"I don't care, Duo was mine to begin with!" Hilde snapped, feeling along the wall for an opening.   
Finding it, she pushed open the door and they faced an enormous maze.   
  
"Woah," Sandy said, looking around in shock. Hilde said nothing, but spotted out landmarks.   
  
'A waterfall here…and a large stepping stone pond there…a rope walk over there…' she thought, trying   
to visualize her way out.   
  
Sandy began down the ladder to start the maze; she needed to find Hermione…or else their plan won't   
work.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hilde's voice made her stop and look up.   
  
"I'm heading off on my own. If I don't see you again, it was nice knowing you, and I'll tell Duo you died   
a tragic death," Sandy smiled at her enemy. "Cheers!" Her head disappeared over the edge and soon a   
small figure running towards the start of the maze on their side was seen. She disappeared from view   
completely, and Hilde muttered, "not if you die before me." Before heading down herself.   
  
*****  
  
Hermione and Trowa had already split up; they managed to cut their rope off with a sharp rock on the   
bottom of the cell they landed in.   
  
Trowa turned left, left, right, left again, keeping track of how many turns he went. Twice he went to a   
dead end, and twice he had to backtrack.   
  
He heard the scream and Treize's announcement. He didn't stop to help though, now it was all for none   
and one for all…he wanted to get out alive.   
  
Turning a corner sharply, he almost fell into his first task. Above, hanging off the side of the stone, was   
an old-fashioned sign, stating:  
  
HE WHO SHALL GO PAST THIS TASK SHALL POSSIBLY NOT LIVE. HAST NOT, GOOD MAN, IF THOU WILT NOT GO   
FORTH. HAST THIS FOR THOU SHALL HELP THEE ALONG THY WAY:  
LEFT TWICE IS DANGEROUS, WHILE RIGHT TWICE IS NOT  
RIGHT AND THEN LEFT SHALL LEAVE YOU STRANDED, HAST THY'S WARNING AND BE GONE, GOOD SIRE  
  
Trowa cringed and thought, 'I HATE rhymes!' Before re-reading it.   
  
'Okay, left twice and I'll get killed.' Looking around, her found a small stone, and broke it in two,   
tossing them both on the stepping-stones he had to cross.   
  
One stone landed on the first left stone, while the other it the second. The stone collapsed and bubbled   
into the acid water.   
  
'Well, that rules that out,' he thought grimly, before looked for more stone. 'Right then left shall leave   
you stranded…Hmm…let's try this…' tossing the stones on the right and then left stone, the other five   
surrounding the left stone crumbled too into the water, sending puffs of smoke in the air.  
  
"Twice right it is then," he said with confidence, and jumped onto those, in the same pattern along the   
way.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione had made it so far without any tasks to do…but now, she was really regretting this.   
  
"Why, oh why, did I become an FBI agent in the first place?" She moaned and she took in her first task.   
She stared dumbly at the trapeze-like bars she was to cross, jumping to each one along the way. She   
rubbed her hands together and prayed her gymnastics classes still held out for her.   
  
Jumping, she caught the first bar, and then counted to ten slowly before jumping to the next one, so forth.   
Reaching for the next one, she grasped it, but her fingers slipped and she dangled one-handily.   
  
"Shit," she thought, struggling to regain herself. She pulled herself up and looked around. Looking down,   
she saw boiling hot water traveling quickly towards a waterfall a few hundred feet ahead of her. the last   
trapeze was only three away.   
  
Biting her lips, She struggled to stand on the trapeze, and once the bar came towards her, she jumped,   
locking her knees tightly around the bar as she hung upside down. Her spare gun slipped out of her belt   
and hit the water's with a splash and a sizzle.   
  
"That was too close for comfort!" She whispered, up-side-down. She looked around and tried twisting her   
body to see when the next trapeze was coming. She slipped, and quickly grasped one of the ropes with her   
hand.   
  
"This is not good," she muttered, and then realized the trapeze were lowering themselves slowly to the   
ground with her weight. "SHOOT!"   
  
She pulled herself up into a crouch on the bar, and jumped wildly at the next trapeze, catching it, then   
catching the last one, when she noted her last task. Blinking, she felt like screaming.   
  
"No, no, no, no," she repeated. Before her was the waterfall, and a lone platform stood waiting her   
arrival, which was a twenty foot drop.   
  
*****  
  
Dorothy screamed as Quatre poked at the black case above them. A huge explosion (AN: I know I said   
small when Heero and Duo saw it, but that's because they were further away, and not right there!) took   
place and Dorothy was thrown backwards.   
  
She hit the ground with a thud and a pain shot up her ankle when she tried moving it.   
  
Quatre was a few feet away, groaning. He had a cut down his left arm.   
  
"Quatre, are you okay?" Dorothy feebly called out to him.   
  
"Somewhat," he moaned back, and sat up, clutching his hand to his bloody arm. "Do you think we can   
get out like this? I wish we knew about those bombs though."  
  
"I know," Dorothy sighed, and checked her foot over. Her ankle was swollen, and was red. "I don't think   
I can go anywhere with this thing anyway for a while."  
  
Quatre scooted over to where she was, and checked her ankle over. "True." He finally said, and gently   
placed it down. She whimpered as it touched the ground, the shock hurt her and another wave of pain shot   
up her leg.   
  
They sat in silence for a while until Quatre stood up. "I don't care if you're slow, we're going." He   
extended his hand out to her, and she took it. They then helped each other out, Quatre still clutching his   
arm and Dorothy holding her head up high; she wasn't going to let her pride and ego down.   
  
*****  
  
Sally and WuFei didn't split, they stayed together. Sally had tried telling WuFei she was slowing him   
down, and it would be better if they left each other.   
  
"No, woman, I promised to protect you, now shut up before I get all "injustice" on you," WuFei snapped,   
and Sally inwardly smiled.   
  
"Okay," she answered him doubtfully. Inside, she was jumping for joy. She had wanted WuFei to share   
her feelings, either it be friends or lovers, him protecting her was something, and it meant a lot to her all   
in all.   
  
They walked in silence more until they reached a waterfall. It was steaming, like it was hot, and when   
Sally placed her fingers to the surface, the steam moistened her fingers and she gasped.   
  
"It's boiling!" She declared, backing away. If they looked up, they would've seen Hermione, but they   
didn't. They saw a cave behind the waterfall and decided to check it out. Vines clung the narrow passage   
to get to the cave.   
  
WuFei went first, clearing the path as well as possible, and Sally followed. Thorns stuck out on the vines,   
threatening to cut them. WuFei managed not to get cut, but a part of Sally's shirt was cut off and stuck to   
the thorn as they passed by. Crying out in shock, she said nothing more, and continued to follow him.   
  
Inside, the top of the cave hung stalactites, water dripping off them and into puddles and pools along the   
passage. Artificial lights lit up the path and soon they reached a staircase.   
  
WuFei wasted no time and charged up them, finally reaching light at the top. They were out of the maze,   
and the moon shone down to greet them. Looking around, they found themselves on the open platform   
where they arrived from. WuFei turned and saw Relena tied to a metal post, her head hanging down,   
rolling onto her shoulders, her blonde hair cascading her.   
  
Before he could move, and eerily calm voice sneered, "so nice to see you, WuFei…" and a gunshot went   
off…  
  
*****  
  
Heero growled and tried to find his bearings inside…to try and sense where Relena might be, but he was   
lost inside the maze, inside an unknown building…it was hopeless.   
  
Heero sighed and looked around. They (he and Duo) were in the middle of a garden now, the leaves and   
branches created a mesh overhead of them. They had turned a corner, finding nothing but a tunnel which   
turned out to be a garden. This one, however, was not fairy-tale. It was deadly…the branches and hollow   
trees stared you down and the leaves a deathly shade of green, created the eerie darkness around them.   
  
"This place is way spooksville, Heero," Duo mumbled, glancing nervously around. "Let's get outta here."  
  
"I couldn't have agreed with you ever more, my friend," Heero muttered back, and they picked up their   
pace, hoping to find a way out of the garden.  



	10. Part Ten

Secret Agent, Heero Yuy: Till Death Do Us Part, 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Sandy. 'Nuff said.  
  
AN: thanks for everyone who reviewed! I hope you all had a very happy holiday and a great new year! I   
am pleased to say I know own 6 Gundam tapes and I can study the characters even better now! Yee-haw!!   
^^ well, enjoy. I believe there will only be about two more chapters before the series is over, and oh, for all   
of you who watch James Bond movies, you know the way how they end ^.^  
  
Also, I checked my review, people, I nearly had 100 ppl to 7 reviews on Cp. 8, and then nearly 100 to 2   
reviews, if you don't like something in the chapter, tell me, okay? I want to know so I can change things   
in the future!! ^^;;   
  
{PART TEN}  
  
Heero and Duo turned another corner, finally getting out of the dark garden. Duo sighed with relief and   
began skipping as Heero let him choose where to go.  
  
"Hey, Heero, look what I found!" Duo's voice called back towards him, and Heero's heart instantly   
skipped a few beats.   
  
'Stop it...' he growled under his breath, 'Relena is what you're trading, remember? You want to make   
sure she is alive, not anything else...what would Sylvia think?'  
  
Turning the corner Duo went around, he was confronted by Quatre and Dorothy. Both looked pretty beat   
up.   
  
"What happened to you guys?" Heero asked in monotone.   
  
"We got hit during an explosion." Quatre replied, sighing. "We're not in the best shape for any tasks."  
  
"So it seems," Heero answered coolly. Looking Quatre over, he pointed to his left arm, which had dried   
blood staining his leather jacket and bits were torn off. His face was covered in dirt and his leather jacket   
was torn in places.   
  
Dorothy, on the other hand, was limping badly and she had numerous cuts and scraps over her face,   
hands and legs. She also had a good number of bruises along her arms and cheeks.   
  
"Do any of you know where Relena is?" Heero blurted out suddenly. Quatre, Dorothy and Duo stopped   
talking and turned to face him.   
  
"No..." Quatre said, looking up at the ceiling in concentration, "I don't think she's even in this   
maze...listen, we have about three hours left, we better get going, you know?"  
  
They then turned and choose together the path, but Heero lagged behind and wondered, 'Relena, where   
are you?'  
  
*****  
  
Sandy ran the whole way, only stopping once or twice to catch her breath. She wanted to get out of this   
place alive...  
  
She hadn't seen anyone since she had dropped out of sight from Hilde's watchful eyes. Sandy shuddered   
and wondered why she felt so...what word was she looking for? Ah, yes. Sandy smirked slightly as she   
found it.   
  
Why she felt so unsubstantial around her. Maybe it was the way Hilde would watch her out of the corner   
of her eye, glare at her every time she talked to Duo, or the way Sandy called Duo good-naturedly "Sugar"   
all the time.   
  
'But I don't really love Duo,' Sandy argued. 'I only tease him...but Hilde and Duo both know that, then   
why is she so protective of him? Is it...because of Prom that long ago?'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Sandy was wearing a beautiful, satin emerald green dress. Her sandy-blonde-brown hair was up in a loose   
twist a the back of her head. She was an exchange student at this school in England from America; she   
had come the last past three months and had some trouble making friends.   
  
She had first met Duo Maxwell, they had become friends, but Sylvia Noventa warned Sandy to stay away   
from him and Heero Yuy...they were dangerous according to her.  
  
"Why?" Sandy asked. "You're going out with Heero."  
  
Sylvia sighed. "An I expect a violent end, too...Duo's exactly like him. The humor and goofy smile   
doesn't get past me, like the other girls. This Hilde he knows and is dating, she's a fighter...however,   
she'll end up with the same fate as me."  
  
"Dead?" Sandy smirked.  
  
"Yes," Sylvia answered softly. "But I believe her fate can be changed. Mine can't."  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Sandy was aware of her surroundings. She had made it to the rope bridge. Grabbing a near by large thick   
rope, she was about to jump off and land on the near-by rock platform when someone's voice caught her   
attention.   
  
"HELP!" they screamed. Restraining a groan, Sandy looked over at the person. She was standing on a   
rock, which was slowly crumbling away from underneath her. She was trying to stand in the middle,   
centering the balance, with no luck.   
  
Sandy made up her mind in a split second. Crouching down, she stared forward and pushed off.   
  
"Yee-haw!" She yelled and swung towards Hilde. Hilde looked up to see her swing at her. She ducked   
just in time, or else she'd have no head.  
  
"Grab on, Hilde!" Sandy yelled, swinging around. She landed on the small platform, and Hilde and her   
hugged to stay on the rope better. Sandy quickly tied Hilde around the waist and pushed off again. They   
swung around and landed on a more stable platform, jumping to each one until they reached the end.   
  
"Thanks," Hilde smiled at Sandy.   
  
"No problem," Sandy replied, grinning back to her.   
  
'I guess Sylvia was right...Hilde's fate can be changed...but we're not through this yet,' Sandy thought   
and they then together headed for the next task.   
  
*****  
  
Trowa had the oddest feeling that he was being followed. He had glanced time after time back behind   
him, but found no one there. But still, the feeling wouldn't go away.   
  
'What the hell?' he thought, glancing back again as he rounded another corner, coming face to face with a   
waterfall. One more step and he'd be in the water.   
  
Stepping back a bit, he looked around to see if he could get out. Looking up, he saw in time a figure land   
in front of him, right where he'd been standing a second ago. The figure looked up, brushed their short   
brown-copper hair out of their face and smiled.   
  
"Didja miss me, Trowa?" she asked, grinning. Hermione was in front of him.   
  
"Hnn..." Trowa replied, and looked around for a way out of this maze.   
  
"Behind the waterfall. WuFei and Sally already went through," Hermione said, reading his thoughts.   
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" He asked, puzzled.   
  
"Your face said it all, Trowa," Hermione laughed. "Come on, we need to get out of here if you want to   
stop Treize and Lady Une and Millardo from hurting your sister in Buenos Aries."  
  
"How did you know I have a sister there?" He asked, his eyes wide.   
  
"You're not the only one who did background research on us," she replied, turning around. She then   
walked behind the waterfall, near the ledge, and saw a piece of Sally's jacket. Pointing, she gave him a   
triumphant look and continued into the passageway.   
  
"Women," Trowa muttered, "they think they know it all."  
  
*****  
  
WuFei growled under his breath as he clutched his left shoulderblades, where blood was pouring out and   
onto his stained hand. He hunched over a bit but kept his eyes on his target. Before him stood his enemy,   
the one he was to destroy: Treize Khushrenada.   
  
"I see you were the first out," Treize said, in his cool voice. "But that was in complete vain, you   
see...Relena has been here all along, and not even the great Secret Agent Heero Yuy can get out."   
Laughing, he let his guard down as WuFei pulled out his own 8mm and pointed it at Treize, firing wildly,   
hitting his leg and shoulder.   
  
Treize fell backwards at the close-range force and landed on his back. Grunting, he pulled himself up and   
slowly got to his feet. He placed a hand to his shoulder, felt the blood, and rubbed it between his   
fingertips.   
  
"You shot me!" He stated.   
  
"No duh," WuFei answered him dully. Sally had been very quiet during this whole incident except for   
when WuFei was shot. She had screamed than, hoping to alert any of the other agents or FBI specials that   
might have been near the cave entrance.   
  
Treize glared at WuFei and then laughed. "I admire your courage, but this is still all in vain. You have   
yet to see our objective; the whole picture."  
  
"Explain then," WuFei mocked. "I'm all ears, Treize."  
  
Grinning, Treize began:  
  
"Yuy might have started his idea off right, but in the end his result was wrong. Yes, we do have a poison   
out that we plan to sell to big shots in the big cities, mostly the overpopulated. Only Relena and Millardo   
have the antidote because we mutated their cells. However, Lady Une and I injected the antidote into our   
blood stream so we will also be immune to this disease. We plan on poisoning the whole world with this   
poison and selling the antidote for large amounts of money. Do you understand?"  
  
WuFei and Sally were dumbstruck. Why would they do such a thing?  
  
"I won't agree to it," a soft, hoarse voice called from their side of the deck.   
  
All three heads whipped over to Relena, who was staring intently at Treize. The sounds of footsteps   
echoed onto the deck as Trowa, Hermione, Heero, Duo, Dorothy supported by Quatre, Sandy and Hilde   
appeared at the opening.   
  
"So, you're all out," Treize sneered. He checked his watch and grinned. "And not a moment too soon.   
Three hours to go and you managed to escape in time before the explosion. It's a shame I forgot to   
mention that I meant the whole building."  
  
"WHAT?" Sandy cried out. She pulled out her gun from its holster and aimed at Treize. "Hands up!"  
  
"Do you expect me to die that way? To be caught? I'd rather die an honorable death!" He spat, and in the   
same cool voice used he said, "see you all in hell."  
  
"NO!" they all cried, it was like watching it in slow motion.   
  
Treize reached for his pocket, pulled out a small tablet, and them raised it to his mouth. He grinned evilly   
and placed it in his mouth. He then fell to the ground, his body thumping to the ground was magnified ten   
times. They heard every detail; his watch lens cracking on the pavement, the sound of his skull cracking   
when he hit the floor, the sound on his body thumping against the ground. Everything then sped up.  
  
Heero was the first to move, he went to Relena and tried to untie her. Duo and Trowa went to Treize's   
body and Duo roughly seized his jaws and moved his head side-to-side. Foam came from his mouth,   
drooling onto his shirt.   
  
"Cyanide." Duo muttered, and looked up at Trowa. "He committed suicide because he knew that we won   
this round."  
  
Sally went to help Heero with a crowbar. Relena was tied to the post there by chains. When she was   
finally free, she collapsed into Heero's arms and he muttered soothing words to her as her hiccups died   
down.   
  
He then smiled a bit down on her and turned to his comrades. His face showed no emotion as he   
addressed them.   
  
"Find Millardo and Lady Une. NOW." It wasn't a request, it was a command. He turned to WuFei,   
Dorothy and Quatre. "You three go with Sally and Relena back to the hotel room. I want you to check into   
a new one...I believe we'll have some guest waiting back in our rooms for us."  
  
He then took Relena into his arms and they walked to the watercraft hanger. After Duo and Sandy   
managed to hot wire the controls and Trowa and Hermione took out the guards, and Hilde and Sally found   
the keys, they were on a boat heading back for the mainland.   
  
They were barely a hundred yards away when the whole building exploded. They all stopped what they   
were doing and watched the building go up in flames. The flame light licked each of their faces, and they   
could still feel the heat from that far away. Each person had a different expression; but one thing was in   
common. They were all expecting the worst to come.   



	11. Part Eleven

Secret Agent, Heero Yuy: Till Death Do Us Part, 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Sandy. 'Nuff said.  
  
AN: thanks for everyone who reviewed! I hope you all had a very happy holiday and a great new year! I   
am pleased to say I know own 6 Gundam tapes and I can study the characters even better now! Yee-haw!!   
^^ well, enjoy. I believe there will only be one more chapter before the series is over, and oh, for all of you   
who watch James Bond movies, you know the way how they end ^.^  
  
{PART ELEVEN}  
  
Heero drove the boat into a small harbor near the edge of a non-tourist area. He made sure that no one   
was around when they exited, and they hopped a cab back to the hotel. The streets was alive with young   
couples and merchants trying to sell things.   
  
Relena wondered if she'd ever be able to come back here just to enjoy herself. Chuckling inwardly, she let   
her mind answer that question.   
  
'Probably not,' she thought, then did a half-glance at Heero, who sat between her and Duo. 'Not if you   
want to be around him from now on.'  
  
Heero felt her gaze on him and shifted so he could look at her. Blushing, she quickly averted her eyes   
somewhere else and ended up staring at the car ceiling. Heero also glanced upwards to the ceiling, and   
saw a much of molding cracks. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered what she found so interesting in it.   
  
"Hey, Buddy," Duo's voice made Heero turn to him, "we're there, so you want us to come with you into   
the hotel room while Sally and them check into another?"  
  
"Just for tonight. This will all be over by tomorrow, Duo," Heero replied coolly.   
  
'Tomorrow,' Relena sighed and got out of the cab.   
  
*****  
  
Sandy glanced both ways before pulling out a small device. It looked like a remote control. There were   
only two buttons on it; one large, traditional red, while another switch. A green light at the top was   
flashing, and when Sandy pulled the switch back, it went red.   
  
"Mission complete, ready to rumble," she muttered, and hid it in her jacket pocket. Stage one was done.   
Stage two, it's your call…  
  
*****  
  
Quatre, Dorothy, and Sally limped into their new room. While Sally scurried about trying to find her   
first-aid kit, Dorothy looked over at Quatre.   
  
"That's not a very serious wound, you know," she stated.   
  
Quatre looked up form his spot on the couch across from her, "huh?" and then to his arm. It had stopped   
bleeding and was now just a scar. "Oh, this…yeah, I guess so. But I want to get it checked up on first.   
Then I'll go."  
  
Dorothy felt her heart hit her stomach when he said his last sentence, but she didn't let it show. "Fine   
with me. Then you won't be clouding up my space."  
  
"Your space?" Quatre asked, incredulously.  
  
"Yes, my space," nose in the air, Dorothy turned her head away from him, trying not to let her guard   
down.   
  
'Can't like him…can't…like…him…damnnit!' Dorothy thought, and heard Sally say, "okay, Quatre,   
you're all done. Dorothy, your turn."  
  
Opening her eyes, she saw Quatre pull on his jacket again, and was about to slip out the door when he   
called to Sally, "thanks!" He then looked over at Dorothy, winked and said, "hope you feel better soon."   
Then disappeared.   
  
Dorothy felt like crying.   
  
*****  
  
Duo glanced back and forth between Sandy and Hilde. Something was tugging on his mind, warning   
bells going off everywhere. Hilde and Sandy were huddling next to each other, whispering about   
something.   
  
Hermione seemed left out, that her own best friend wasn't talk to her anymore. Sniffing once, she shot   
them a dirty look and went to talk to Duo.   
  
"Hey," she said, throwing them another look, "what's up?"  
  
"Something, but I dunno what," Duo replied, glancing at them too. "You?"  
  
"Not my emotions," she sighed. Then pulled out her gun. "You ready? We're the first line-up…Sandy   
and Hilde offered to go last."  
  
Laughing, Duo nodded and pulled out his own. Luckily, he had hidden it like the rest in the maze before   
Treize's men had checked them. Hermione had two with her at the time. They stationed themselves on   
either side, guns drawn. Heero and Relena were on Duo's side, ready to jump out of the way if they started   
shooting.   
  
Trowa and WuFei were on Hermione's side for backup, and Sandy and Hilde were waiting near the   
elevators so they couldn't escape that way.   
  
Nodding twice, Duo and Hermione kicked the door open and jumped inside. "FREEZE!" They shouted,   
and were stunned to see an empty room. The lights were off, but there was no movement.   
  
"What's going on here?" Duo whispered.   
  
"No idea, keep on your guard," Hermione whispered back, and felt along the wall to the light switch, but   
slipped on some water.   
  
"Water?" She muttered to herself, then her eyes widened. "DUO! THIS PLACE IS BOOBY-TRAPPED!"   
She screamed, jumping back from the wall and into the middle of the dark room. Trowa and WuFei burst   
in after her scream, and looked around.   
  
"What the? I can't see!" WuFei hissed.   
  
"Don't turn on the light!" Duo called back, he was over by the couch, gingerly feeling around. "There's   
traps all over this place.   
  
"Very good Maxwell, Granger…you figured it out not a moment too soon," a female voice called from   
the window. The lights turned on instantly at her sound, and the four of them blinked in the sudden light.   
  
Duo was kneeling on the couch, checking there, Hermione was by the hallway, Trowa and WuFei by the   
door, which slammed itself shut.   
  
"Now…why don't we get started, shall we?" Lady Une asked, a reflection of the light hitting her glasses   
and making them shine, masking her eyes as they went white. She stood on the balcony, the sliding doors   
open, the curtains blowing in the early evening wind.   
  
"What kind of game are you playing at, woman?" WuFei questioned, narrowing his eyes and bringing up   
his gun.   
  
"Oh, an easy one. Relena for your lives," she sneered, grinning.   
  
"There's four of us, and one of you, how could you beat us?" Trowa asked her.   
  
"When they are two of skilled me and four of clumsy you," Lady Une reassured them. Millardo came out   
of a side room and held a machine gun in his arms, strapped over his back.   
  
"We're not clumsy!" Duo shook his fist at her.   
  
"She doesn't mean it that way," Hermione snapped, wishing for her backup right now. "She means we   
need to work together in a team or else we won't win."  
  
Lady Une's grin disappeared as she aimed her gun at Hermione. "I wasn't counting on a smart FBI   
agent." Then pulled the trigger. No bang echoed, but Hermione felt the pain hit her shoulder once, leg   
twice, and lower stomach.   
  
Duo glared at Lady Une and whipped out his own gun from behind. "What did you do that for, huh? She   
wasn't even armed! You're dirty…"  
  
Hermione crumpled to the ground, and leaned herself against the wall. Trowa and WuFei moved in front   
of her to protect her from any more shots.   
  
'What they don't know, won't hurt 'em,' she thought with a grin. Coughing, she pulled out her own gun   
and waited for the right opportunity.   
  
*****  
  
Heero heard Duo yell something at Lady Une, but he didn't hear any shots go off.   
  
"What's going on?" Relena whispered, nearly in tears. "Are they okay?"  
  
"I don't know," Heero muttered. "I really need to know, damnnit!" He pulled out his own gun and clicked   
the safety off, and shot the lock away on the door.   
  
Turning to wave at Sandy and Hilde, he motioned them to go with him. Quatre came running down the   
hall, pulling his gun out at the same time, and stopped only to say three little words to Sandy, "is it done?"  
  
She nodded and went into the room. Heero sent her a confused look, but at the sight of Hermione on the   
ground, Trowa and WuFei ready to shoot and Duo yelling his head off made him think twice.   
  
"What the hell?" Heero asked, then pulled Relena behind him.   
  
"I see Relena has joined us. Now, our plan will work," Lady Une smiled. Pulling out a rose, she sniffed it   
once before placing it back in her pocket. "Roses are so lovely, don't you think?"  
  
"What are you getting at?" Heero growled, getting ready to shoot her.   
  
"That I will win! With Millardo and Treize—"  
  
"Treize is dead," WuFei told her bluntly. "Cyanide killed him. He committed suicide."  
  
Lady Une froze, and slowly turned her head to WuFei.   
  
"Mister Treize, is dead?" she whispered. She then narrowed her eyes and spun to face Millardo. "SHOOT   
THEM NOW!"   
  
"No," Millardo said, narrowing his own eyes and his voice went all cold. "I won't. I believe Yuy has a   
business offer to make me."  
  
Duo's mouth dropped open as everyone stared at the now feeling very uncomfortable Heero.   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
Heero said nothing as he walked calmly over to where Millardo stood, but before he could reach him,   
Lady Une jumped forward, snatched the unsuspecting Relena, and placed a gun to her temple.   
  
"Games over. I win," She snapped. "There are two bullets left in here and if I use one for her and one for   
me, it'll be your loss."  
  
Grinning, she waited for the pilots' second move. She had made the first one, and a very fatal one it was.  
  
  
  
AN: OK! Sorry about the cliffhanger, it's 5:23 am and I couldn't sleep, actually, I'd be up at four writing   
this, but I was sneezing my butt off, so SORRY! I know its a bad place to leave you off, but the next one is   
the last, so please bear it! Enjoy!  



	12. Part Twelve

Secret Agent, Heero Yuy: Till Death Do Us Part, 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Sandy. 'Nuff said.  
  
AN: hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing (or at least the maybe 6 of you who actually did) but I kinda   
noticed that my hits went down the tubes. Either I was getting the stories out WAY too fast, or people just   
don't like 'em anymore *shrugs* hey, you're prob. Anyway, here's the last part in Secret Agent Heero   
Yuy. I'm gonna spend more time on other stories I haven't posted yet — I'll put the first parts up on the   
bottom for you guys if you want. But whatever…tell me if you like it or not, they're just trials right now.   
Okay, this is going way longer than I wanted, BUT PLEASE READ:  
  
There might be a little bit of a lemon at the end, so don't blame me ^^ I'm warning you now. Secondly,   
you might also think that I'm pretty mean _ _ _ _ _ _ _ off my own character. But I'm not. To tell you the   
truth, I'm sick and tired of Hermione. So she's dead. Literally, in the fanfiction world, anyway. Last, I'd   
like to dedicate this to my very great FFN friends and two best friends in the world:  
  
FFN: wongmulan and Gemini_Tiger and Bubbles1287…who could forget you??  
  
and also Sandy Smith and Dark Abyss  
  
{PART TWELVE}  
  
Heero's eyes went wide as he watched Relena struggle slightly against Lady Une. 'Stupid,' he mentally   
smacked himself. 'You should've stayed there…'  
  
"Leave her alone, and out of this," Millardo growled, anger written all over his face. The light from the   
room shone off of Millardo's long platinum hair, glazing over his eyes, making him look…almost dead.   
He tossed the machine gun aside, and said, "I'm not armed. Let her go. You can take me instead."  
  
"But what fun would that be, huh?" Lady Une snapped, flexing her fingers. Quatre tensed, thinking she   
was getting ready to shoot.   
  
"Why do you want her?" Hilde asked, visibly shaken. Sandy patted her arm before trying to console her.   
  
"Blood. Hello, I want the antidote too, dumbass!" Lady Une cried out, waving her free arm around. "You   
think I'd just take her hostage for no reason? C'mon, so Yuy has feelings for her. Big deal. There are   
other girls out there."  
  
"But none like Relena," Heero muttered under his breath, glaring at Lady Une.   
  
"Didja say something, Buddy?" Duo asked, out of the corner of his mouth, never taking his eyes off Lady   
Une. After all, she could've grabbed anyone of them…like his friend Sandy…or worse, Hilde…shaking   
his head, he cast a glance to them, noticing how they watched Lady Une's movements, but Hilde seemed   
frightened. Sandy however, seemed unmoved, actually, she looked pretty cocky. And he guessed Lady Une   
noticed, because she yelled at Sandy.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT??" she snapped, her eyes darting all over the place. She then pressed   
the barrel harder to Relena's temple and Relena began to whimper.   
  
"Hang on, hang on," WuFei was muttering, looking around the room, for anything, to help them. He   
realized if he shot a bullet at the mirror near Lady Une, she'd believe (hopefully!) that the police had   
found them. But before he could do that, a bullet DID hit the spot he was aiming for. Lady Une jumped,   
and pulled Relena and her behind the couch, dropping her gun.   
  
Heero seized the moment as an opening, and he and Millardo lunged for Lady Une at the same time.   
Sandy dodged for the gun, and Quatre grinned.   
  
"What's so funny?" Trowa asked him.   
  
"Our backup plan worked, huh, Sandy? Hermione?" Quatre asked, looking at each of them in return,   
until he noticed how banged-up Hermione was. "Oh no!"  
  
The door swung open, revealing Heero's father-in-law, Sylvia's Grandfather (he wanted Heero to call   
him his father-in-law as Sylvia's parents were dead). He was one of the highest heads in the ;ink between   
the FBI and Secret Services of North America and Europe. He greeted Heero was a hearty "hello, Heero!"  
  
Duo's jaw dropped for the second time in ten minutes. He shook his head at his best friend. 'That guy has   
WAY too many connections…'  
  
Heero answered him with a curt "Hnn" and nodded. He then picked up Lady Une by her collar and   
shoved her to a police officer who was standing of to the side, waiting.   
  
"Guess we didn't need to kill her," Sandy joked lightly. She received a bunch of glares.   
  
"HEERO! SOMEONE! Call an ambulance before Hermione looses anymore blood!" Quatre's voice   
brought them back down to Earth, as they turned to see her trying to stand, with Quatre supporting her.   
He looked up sharply, and snapped, "NOW!"  
  
Hilde nodded numbly and ran out of the room, nearly tripping as she sprinted down the hall. Heero   
helped Millardo up, who held Relena in his arms.   
  
"You okay?" He asked her, brushing her bangs away. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"  
  
A police office came up to Millardo and began to speak after clearing his throat, "Er— Mr. Peacecraft,   
sir? As you had a part to play in this, you are under arrest."  
  
Frowning, he handed Relena over to a confused and pissed off Heero. Taking a step back, Millardo drew   
out a smoke bomb, slammed it to the ground and disappeared.   
  
"Where'd he go?" the officer choked, running to the window. "He's not here! Check the roof! Balcony's,   
go, men, now!"  
  
As the sound of footsteps running here and there emptied, Marshall Noventa turned and tossed a look   
over to Heero over his shoulder.   
  
"Sylvia misses you. But she'd be happy her friend found a love, Heero. Keep that in mind," and walked   
out the open door, making sure he didn't bump the stretcher rolling Hermione away.   
  
With a sigh, everyone slowly piled out. WuFei grumbled something about seeing sally and getting an   
easier job as a normal officer. Trowa was muttering something about checking on his sister, making sure   
she was okay, and Quatre bounced out of the room all that, escorting Hermione to the hospital for some   
ID. Heero carried Relena out of the room after everyone left, glancing back over his shoulder. Relena had   
fallen unconscious due to fright (how lady-like ^^).  
  
"They're gone, Zechs," he said, then paused. "I'll take care of her, I promise." He then left the room,   
shutting the door behind him.   
  
A man with long hair smiled, and nodded.   
  
'I know you'll take care of her, Yuy…it's my gift to you for killing your wife. Take care. We'll meet   
again, I know it.'  
  
*****  
  
24 HOURS LATER:  
  
Quatre hopped a cab and took it back to the hotel, a grim look on his face. He didn't notice the stares the   
driver was giving him as he stared at the floor — two people he knew were in the hospital. One for shot   
wounds, the other for bandaging.   
  
Only one survived.   
  
'How am I going to tell the others?' He mused, finally looking up when they reached the hotel. He had no   
answer ready by the time he was at the room door. He sighed and knocked curtly once, then twice. Finally,   
Sally opened the door, and beckoned him in.   
  
"Well? Any news?" Sandy immediately asked, jumping up from her spot on the couch. Quatre nodded,   
still staring at the floor. Trowa looked at him questioningly, but the truth dawned on him. He abruptly   
stood and walked out of the adjoining living room and to the balcony.   
  
"What's with him?" Hilde asked quietly. No one offered an answer. They all silently knew a down-fall   
was coming. Heero also got up to the protests of a still weak and scared Relena, and headed outside.   
  
"Hey," he greeted Trowa.   
  
Trowa didn't reply, but nodded as a acknowledgment. He was leaning his elbows on the rail.   
  
"So…one of us is gone, huh?" he finally said. He kept staring out at the hustle below them — the streets   
were littered with tourists and locals who had no idea what went on last night.   
  
Heero smiled a bit. "I don't think so."  
  
Trowa turned to stare at him, confused, when Heero pulled out a letter. "Read it. Sylvia is never gone   
with me. She's always here. In my heart." (Eek! OOC, I know, but c'mon! IT WAS HIS WIFE!)  
  
Trowa nodded and unfolded the paper, recognizing the writing style. After reading the letter, he smiled a   
bit.   
  
"So, she decided to skip town, huh? Make it look like she died," he stated. Heero nodded. "But she's not   
dead, Trowa. Just…on a long vacation. After this, who'd blame her."  
  
Heero then turned and went inside, met with questions and demands for an answer. Trowa watched this   
and decided to stay outside a little longer. Finally, after he was sure no one would ask him questions, he   
went back inside.   
  
'I think it's time for me to visit Catherine…I miss my only sister,' he thought with an inward grin. The   
letter that Hermione wrote, fell downwards to the ground, finally blew away by the wind.   
  
*****  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
Hilde and Sandy hugged their good-bye's at the airport.   
  
"So, write, sometime, okay?" She said, hugging. Breaking away from Hilde, sandy turned to Duo and   
grinned. "See ya Sugah." Then pecked him on the cheek. "Have a happy engagement, okay?"  
  
She then boarded her plane back to New York with Quatre, a better Dorothy, WuFei and Sally. Hilde   
turned to Heero and Relena.   
  
"So, where are you guys off to?" she asked. Duo wrapped his arms around Hilde's waist, and laid his chin   
on her shoulder.   
  
"I need to go back to Italy to get some things from my summer house there…as I don't have any   
bodyguards, I guess I'll have to hire some new ones." Relena said. "After all…Lady Une won't stay in jail   
for long. We all know that."  
  
There was a pause.   
  
"True," Heero said. "But if I'm there, she can't hurt you, now, can she?"  
  
Relena turned to face Heero, and gawked. "You mean…you'll come with me?"  
  
"Sure," he smirked. "Secret Services honor. Protect and Serve."  
  
Duo finally got his one chance to ever hit Heero upside his head. "That's the New York police motto,   
dummy!"   
  
Heero glared at Duo, and drew out his gun. "Duo…" he growled. There was a short laugh behind them,   
as they saw Trowa standing there with a small carry-on bag.   
  
"So where are you heading, Trowa?" Hilde asked, glaring at her future husband hide behind her.   
  
"Buenos Aries, to see Cathy. I kinda promised her that one of these days I'd come back. I guess now is   
the right time." He said. "Have fun you guys, my plane leaves soon. This is my goodbye."  
  
"Are you coming back to the force?" Duo asked, rubbing his head where Heero hit him with the edge of   
his gun.   
  
"I don't know yet. Maybe. I'll call you anyway when I get there. Invite me to the wedding." He then   
turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.   
  
"Flight 575 to Verona, Italy, now boarding." A voice on the overhead PA sounded.   
  
"That's my — our — flight," Relena said. Hugging Hilde, she waved bye and gave her ticket to the   
stewardess. Heero followed, but flashed his FBI badge, and got on for free.   
  
Duo and Hilde waved to them until they were out of sight. They then left for their own flight back to LA.   
  
*****  
  
ITALY:  
  
Heero held the door open for Relena as she looked around her room. A fresh vase of wild daisies were on   
her coffee table in the center of the room. She sighed, and smiled.   
  
"Millardo is still alive, I gather," she mused aloud.   
  
"Yeah," Heero replied.   
  
Relena walked over to her dresser and opened the drawers, dumping clothes onto her bed and into her   
suitcases. Heero helped fold her clothes and place them in.   
  
"You don't need to help," she called, and looked up to see him holding up a piece of lingerie. He was   
blushing, and Relena chuckled.   
  
"Uh…" his voice was dry and when he talked his voice sounded strangled. "I don't think you'll need   
this…"  
  
"How would you know?" Relena grinned, seizing it back and playfully hitting his arm.   
  
Growling, he pulled her on the bed and kissed her. "I know because you'll take what I say so."  
  
"Really?" Relena asked from underneath him. "And what, just asking, am I bringing to who-knows-  
where?"  
  
"To my place, you're bringing nothing but yourself." Heero replied and reached for her bedside lamp,   
emerging the room in total darkness.   
  
  
  
THE END! Okay, flame me, praise me! I wanna know! Just if you flame me, not too harsh okay?? ^^   
thanks!  
  
BTW, here are the introductions to the stories I was telling you about: READ 'EM AND TELL ME   
WHAT YOU THINK  
  
So In Love With Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. This story is based on "My Best Friend's Wedding" too, and I don't own   
that movie either, even though I wish I did. Sorry to say **HEERO AND RELENA ARE OOC!!!**   
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^^ I'm so self-confident, aren't I?  
  
PART ONE  
  
Relena groaned as she opened one of her eyes a crack. "Too…damn…bright." She muttered, her voice   
blurred due to her face being crushed to her pillow.  
  
The phone to her hotel room was ringing madly, and wouldn't stop. She sighed and then swung her legs   
over the side of the bed. Her bare feet hit sharp glass as she hit the floor. Memories of last night came   
rushing back to her.   
  
Beer…tequila…vodka…her whole cabinet was emptied. All because of one man.   
  
"Hello?" Relena slurred into the receiver as she picked up the phone.   
  
"Relly, what's up?" the happy-go-lucky voice at the other end laughed. "Havin' a hangover without your   
best buddy?"  
  
"Duo." Relena smiled, "nothing up much here. There must be a reason for you to call me at"— she   
checked the time "—seven in the morning."  
  
"Actually, there is."  
  
"Shoot away, Buddy."  
  
"I'm getting married." Duo's voice sounded flat to Relena as she felt her body drop down a deep, never   
ending well.   
  
'No, no, my Duo is getting married, how could he? I told him I loved him, no one can have my Duo,'   
Relena frantically thought as she slipped off the edge of her bed and fell to the ground, and heard in the   
background Duo's voice, "Relly? Rel, you okay? Rel, are you there?"  
  
"I'm here Duo," Relena finally managed, and sucked in a deep breath to keep the room from spinning.   
  
"Well, uh, I'm getting married in a week, and I kinda want you to come here and be the Main of Honor.   
Hilde would like that," Duo said uneasily.   
  
"Hilde? Is she to be your wife?" Relena asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.   
  
"Yeah," Duo answered. "She wants you to be her Maid of Honor. C'mon, Rel, wadda have to say to that?   
Please? For me?"  
  
Relena was silent for a while before answering, "okay, Duo…for you."  
  
*****  
  
Relena couldn't believe it. She got up from the floor and heading for the bathroom, placing some cleanser   
on her face and waited for it to coat. After thirty minutes, there was a knock on her door and Relena went   
to check it out, hoping it was her room service.   
  
Opening the door, she met Heero. He looked up from the frame he was leaning on and mocked a scream.  
  
"Darling, what is on your face? I think I've seen a ghost," he smirked.  
  
"Shut up, you," Relena snarled and moved over so he could come into her room. She didn't care that she   
was wearing only her undergarments—this was Heero, her shrink. The one who knew all her secrets, her   
fears, her reasons for doing whatever she was doing.   
  
"Well, Relly? Going to tell Dr. Yuy what the problem is?" Heero asked, sitting down on her queen-sized   
bed.   
  
"Duo's getting married." Relena sighed, dropping her head.   
  
"Duo…your first love?" Heero asked, stroking his chin. "Hmm…jealous, darling?"  
  
His British accent was driving Relena insane. His mockery was also annoying her and she felt like   
strangling him.   
  
"No duh," she muttered.   
  
Heero laughed, which scared her even more. "Why don't you conceive a plan to get him back?"  
  
"Heero, you're a genius!" Relena cried, hugging him. "It's perfect! I'll make him fall in love with me   
again!"  
  
"I never said that, Rel," Heero answered her testily, pulling her off him. "I said make a plan to get him   
back, not plan in love with you at his own wedding!"  
  
"But…but…" Relena sputtered. "You have to help, we're friends." She pouted and Heero sighed. There   
was no way to fight this woman.   
  
"Fine, fine," Heero said, giving in.   
  
"YEAH!" He was smothered by hugs again.   
  
*****  
  
Relena spotted Duo right away as she walked outside the airport terminal. The braid was still there, so   
was the off-hand humor.   
  
Beside him was Hilde. Hilde. 'What kind of name is that?!' Relena scrowled inside. She was a petite   
woman with dark blue hair that was cut short and pulled over one eye, nearly covering it. She was bubbly   
and very friendly.  
  
In the car, Relena sat in the front, next to Hilde, regarding her carefully. She drove like a mad-woman,   
dodging this truck, honking at this car…swerving around what she considered a too slow car, Hilde   
smiled and exclaimed, "I'm just so happy to have you as my maid of honor, Relly!"  
  
Relena flinched at the sound of her nickname reserved for her friends, but forced a smile anyway.  
  
  
  
AND THE OTHER:  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own GW. Sandy is owned by Sandy Smith and Anita is owned by Hermione G.   
  
AN: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ALTERNATE PAIRINGS, PLEASE GO NO FURTHER! THIS STORY   
CONTAINS PAIRINGS AT YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE!! This takes place in AC 198, after the war.   
  
{PART ONE}  
  
It was a bit cool and dark a first in the stadium. People could be heard, murmuring to themselves and   
cheering and calling to each other for drinks.   
  
The people underneath in the dark alleyway waited impatiently for their cue.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen…" a loud voice boomed overhead. "Please welcome, all the way from L2 Colony,   
the L2 TWISTERS!!!!!"   
  
The group of people jumped at the sound and skated out of the rink.   
Boos and cheers could be equally heard, and one of the team-members, turned to another.  
  
"If they don't shut up, I'm gonna shove my hockey stick up their asses," they muttered.   
  
"Now, Sandy, why waste a perfectly good hockey stick on one of them," her friend replied.   
  
Sandy grunted and skated around in a few circles before practicing a few shots on the empty net. One hit   
WuFei on the back.   
  
"OW! INJUSTICE! WHO HIT ME?!?" he growled.   
  
Laughing, she just gave a cheery wave and continued shooting.   
  
Muttering to himself, WuFei placed himself at the net, getting ready to take the on-coming shower of   
pucks.   
  
"…AND NOW, WELCOME YOUR OWN, L1 COUGARS!!!" the announcer screamed.   
The cheers were ear-shattering, reaching the echo-point.   
  
After it died down, Jock Jam's 'Y'all Ready For This' blared on the overhead speaker system, and people   
began waving Cougar flags and screaming good luck.   
  
"Now, Jimmy Blades is here to sing the national anthem."   
  
People all stood, extremely patriotic, and sang along, finally cheering at the end when the anthem was   
over.   
  
"LET'S GET READY TO RUMMMMMMBLE!!" the announcer stated, and a fog-horn blared from the   
gray section.   
  
"WOOOOOO!" The crowd went, as L1 got the face-off puck and proceeded to the opposite net, trying to   
hold some formation.   
  
Number 28 came slamming up to the one with the puck, Number 13, Duo Maxwell.   
  
She then twisted her body around, checked him hard into the boards, and made him fall.   
  
"Ah ha! Thanks for the puck!" she called back to him as she power-skated away to L1's net.   
  
A groan was heard throughout the crowd.  
  
"Smooth move, Maxwell," snapped 01 from L1.   
  
Duo looked up, blinking, "Heero? Can you help me? I've fallen and I can't get up!!"  
  
Heero sighed and stuck his hand out to help Duo up to his skates. He then proceeded to go after Sandy   
Smith, who was on a breakaway.   
  
Beside her was Anita King, number 23, and Relena Peacecraft (surprisingly!! A pacifist!!) number 69,   
and was being protected by her older brother, Millardo, who was number 68.   
  
They had a perfect form, in a 'V' shape, the puck in the middle, Anita and Millardo checking everyone   
out of the way, Relena just skating along.   
  
Heero grunted as he skated up to Sandy from the outside, crossing three lines, and was ready to cut her   
off when Anita stepped in front of him.   
  
"Uh-huh," she smiled, then proceeded to check him before they got closer.   
  
Sandy made it to the net, and passed the puck to Millardo who passed it to Relena who then took a slap   
shot.   
  
"Oh…." The girl in net cried as it came racing at her.   
  
"GOAL! L2 TWISTERS GOAL! IT'S NOW 1-0 TWISTERS!" the announcer called, and a groan was   
heard throughout the stadium. It was a fact that L2 was one of the most dirtiest teams, but not necessary   
the roughest. They had extremely good formation, and had strong players, but favored getting penalties to   
give the other team some chances to win. However, they could never beat L3, who were the roughest,   
dirtiest team in the Colony League.   
  
A groan escaped a tall player from the Cougars. He skated in a circle for a bit before skating over to his   
short buddy.   
  
"Quatre, where were you? You're defense!" he chided.   
  
"Sorry, Trowa, but fighting isn't what I do!" Quatre whined.   
  
"Urgghhh…" Trowa muttered and skated away, heading for his position. Quatre then was opposite of   
him, as L1 won another face-off, and headed down to L2's net.   
  
Quatre cheered as he received the puck, and grinned widely as he saw Heero take it from him. "Go   
Heero!' he called as he continued to skate, then hit the boards.   
  
He was right by L2's net, and WuFei stared at him, finally muttering, "weakling."  
  
Quatre fell to the floor in a heap, groaning.  
  
"You ought to be more careful next time," Noin, number 70 for the Twisters, said, sympathetically. She   
helped him up and motioned for a medic.   
  
"Thanks," Quatre replied, leaning this way and that, as he was lead away from the rink. Cheers went up   
from their side.   
  
"AND NUMBER 47, BELONGING TO QUATRE WINNER, WILL BE OUT FOR THIS PERIOD," the   
announcer said, and they resumed game, as Trent Marshall came on for Quatre.   
  
After another heatish five minutes, L1 scored a goal, making the end of the first period 1-1. People left to   
get drinks at first intermission, and people in the crowds cheered as they were on TV.  
  
The intermission was ended and period 2 was starting. Sandy and Anita whispered something to each   
other while staring at Duo who was and the start off against Noin.  
  
"Uh oh," Duo mumbled preparing for a huge amount of pain, "Why don't I like their look?"  
  
The referee dropped the puck on the ice and Noin and Duo fought for it, Noin finally got it and tried   
skating away with it, but was tripped by Trowa making the puck slid over to Heero.  
  
"TRIP, TRIP!" Some people in the crowd shouted., but the cheers from the other fans over powered their   
voices.  
  
The referee blew his whistle and sent Trowa to the box.  
  
"God damn it…" Trowa mumbled slugging down on the bench as the fans behind him screamed and   
waved trying to get noticed.  
  
The game went on banging and knocking down players. At the moment Duo had the puck and was   
heading for the net, when up beside him came Anita and Sandy both checking into him from their side   
making him fall to the ground loosing the puck to Relena.  
  
"Nice try Sugar!" Sandy teased stopping infront of him making the ice sprinkle in his face, then skated   
away laughing.  
  
Trowa's penalty was finally over, as he came out he spotted Anita passing by. 'Time to get even!' He   
thought. He skated up to her and slammed her into the board, but as she fell she took him down with her.   
"No you don't!" She grunted pulling him down with her.  
  
Relena was now heading over to the net, proud of having the puck when infront of her stood number 01,   
there was only 20 seconds left of the second period. She charged toward him hopping he would move, it   
was a head on collision. Her head hit his chest and made her fall back, he lost his balance and landed on   
top of her. At the sight of this, Zechs charged at the scene pushing Heero off, the punches started and the   
referee blew his whistle. Heero and Zechs where both sent to the bench not knowing who each other were.   
Each one of the players was unconscious of who the other players on the other team where, even if they   
had known each other previously.   
  
The horn blew and the second period was over, another intermission had started. The players went back to   
their change rooms to rest.  
  
  
  
Okay, what did you think? Please tell me, or email me at:  
  
Hermionebarton@yahoo.ca or  
  
Hermionegranger_uk@yahoo.com  
  
THANKS! ^^  



End file.
